Destiny
by Lady Akari-520
Summary: Cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, no hay poder que pueda separarlas, eso es lo que se conoce como… Destino. Un lazo tan indestructible, que nada tiene que ver con la monótona casualidad.
1. Chapter 1

_**Título:**__ Destiny._

_**Hecho por:**__ Lady Akari-520_

_**Género:**__ Romance._

_**Resumen:**__ Cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, no hay poder que pueda separarlas, eso es lo que se conoce como… Destino. Un lazo tan indestructible, que nada tiene que ver con la monótona casualidad. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a **Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_"El amor, es como el viento que se cruza de repente… no se ve ni se toca, pero existe y se siente"._

_**(Anónimo).**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Destiny**

**Capitulo 1°- "Casualidad".**

Miró por milésima vez la brillante pantalla que se encontraba delante de él, observando que finalmente había llegado el momento de ir al camellón de abordaje. Sujetó su equipaje y se puso en marcha. Giró su cabeza hasta dar con el fastidioso sonido de su móvil que insistente resonaba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, dibujándose sobre sus labios una sonrisa sínica al ver el nombre que se plasmaba sobre el cristal. No tomó la llamada, el solo pensar en escuchar esa melosa voz pidiéndole una segunda oportunidad mandaban al demonio el buen humor con el que había despertado esa mañana.

_-¡Discúlpame!.-_ Escuchó decir en la lejanía a esa personita que presurosa corría por los pasillos del aeropuerto mientras se terminaba de colocar los vistosos auriculares de color morado. La misma que accidentalmente había tropezado con él, desperdigando sus pertenencias por los alrededores.

-_Tonta...-_ Susurró por lo bajo al tiempo en que se inclinaba a tomar del suelo, el colgante en forma de nota de Sol que en el percance entre ambos, esa torpe chica había dejado caer. La vislumbró en la distancia tararear alegremente la canción que llegada hasta sus oídos, decidiendo por una extraña razón, conservar la cadena que casualmente había dado a parar a sus manos.

* * *

-Un té helado, por favor.- Pidió a la joven detrás del mostrador de la cafetería del aeropuerto, justo antes de tomar asiento en uno de los tantos sillones mientras disfrutaba de su fría bebida y aguardaba a que su hermano finalmente hiciera acto de presencia y la llevara a casa después de tres largos años de estudiar fuera de Tokio. Suspiró con nostalgia, sin duda había sido demasiado duro estar alejada de su hogar, de sus amigos y de su querida familia, pero ahora que su preparación había concluido, era momento de echar raíces.

-¡Perfecto!.- Sonrió emocionada al leer el mensaje de texto de su hermano, avisándole que había llegado por ella. Tomó su equipaje y guitarra y después de pagar la cuenta se retiró del lugar.

Avanzó entre los demás pasajeros que transitaban por los corredores, ignorando olímpicamente las quejas de las personas que tras su urgencia habían recibido uno que otro empujón por parte de ella. Estaba por virar en el último de los pasillos que la llevarían directo hasta la salida, cuando un gran cuerpo golpeó directo contra el suyo, haciéndola caer pesadamente con su vaso de té adornando su cabeza.

-Eso te pasa por no fijarte, torpe.- Escuchó decir en tono arrogante y fastidioso desde el otro lado.

Subió la mirada hasta encontrarse de frente con ese par de ojos ambar que en ese segundo la analizaban despectivamente. Su sangre circuló furiosa, viéndose en la necesidad de contraer sus puños para no darle su merecido a ese _idiota narcisista_ que parecía disfrutar burlarse de ella.

-Agradece que no te cobre recargó por estropear mi traje.- Soltó irritado sacudiendo las pequeñas gotas que apenas y habían alcanzado a tocar su ropas.

-Eres un…- Ni siquiera terminó de maldecir a ese sujeto cuando ya se estaba retirando, dejándola a su completa suerte y cubierta de té de jazmín de los pies a la cabeza.

-¿Kagome?.- Preguntó un alto joven que con curiosidad se había acercado hasta ella, retirando el vaso que descansaba sobre su cabeza. Haciendo que el poco contenido del recipiente terminara de mojar su cabello.- Ops, no fue mi intención.-

-Olvídalo, ¿quieres ayudarme?.-

-Oh, claro.- Ofreció su mano y le ayudo a ponerse de pie.- Que sucedió, ¿Por qué estas así?.- Le cuestionó a su hermana mientras avanzaban con la atenta mirada de las otras personas sobre sus espaldas, algo que era realmente inevitable estando Kagome cubierta de té helado, con la ropa húmeda y el cabello hecho un reverendo desastre.

-No quiero hablar sobre eso, Souta.- Finiquitó decidida a ya no hablar más sobre el asunto.

-Está bien, como quieras.- El sonido de su móvil detuvo los pasos de ambos hermanos, siendo el chico quien cogiera su aparato para contestar la señal de llamada.- ¿!En serio!?, perfecto en quince minutos nos encontraremos en la oficina.- Cortó la comunicación y se giró a ver a su hermana, quien al ver esa mirada suplicante, supo al instante lo que iba a pedirle.

-Solo deja que me cambie de ropa y así podemos irnos.- Respondió sujetando su maleta camino al baño más cercano para vestirse.

* * *

El edificio era enorme, lleno de personas que entraban y salían de puertas diversas. Recorrió con la vista el lugar, sin duda los dueños eran gente de dinero, el lujo desmedido era demasiado evidente como para pensar algo que fuese lo contrario.

-Apaga tus auriculares, a Nii-san le molesta todo lo referente a la música.- Le aconsejó el Higurashi al tiempo que caminaban rumbo a los elevadores.

-¿Que ser odia la música?, seguramente tu Nii-san es un amargado.- Respondió la azabache, retirándose el vistoso aparato de los oídos.

Esperaron a que la secretaria les indicara el poder acceder a la oficina, viendo como las grandes puertas de cristal se abrían de par en par permitiéndoles entrar.

-¡Nii-san, no puedo creer que estés finalmente aquí!.- Oyó decir a Souta, abrazando a ese sujeto que se ocultaba bajo su regazo. Impidiéndole ver de quien se trataba.

-Para mí también fue una sorpresa regresar a Tokio.- Confesó al chico.- Y ¿quién es ella?.- Preguntó al joven al ver la mediana silueta escondida tras su espalda.

-Cierto, no te la he presentado, Nii-san… ella es mi hermana, Kagome Higurashi.- Presentó a la pelinegra, tomándola de los hombros y haciéndola girar hasta posicionarle frente al dueño de todas esas prestigiosas oficinas, analizando detalladamente esos indiferentes ojos.- Él es uno de mis mejores amigos… Sesshomaru Taisho.- Su vista permaneció quieta sobre los audífonos que colgaban de su cuello, pareciéndole cada vez más y más familiares.

El instante en que el frío té mojaba cada rincón de su cuerpo mientras era el blanco de las miradas curiosas e indiscretas llegaron hasta ella. El segundo en que esa chica de auriculares moradas choco con él haciendo que sus pertenencias recorrieran los pisos del aeropuerto flasho su mente.

_-¡Eres tú!._- Gritaron ambos al unisonó señalándose con el dedo índice, llamando así la atención de Souta que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Eres la chica torpe!.- Le dijo Sesshomaru.

-¡Eres ese idiota narcisista!.- Contestó molesta Kagome.

No había sido una, ni dos, si no tres veces las que en menos de veinticuatro horas se había encontrado con ese arrogante y soberbio tipo. Resopló cada vez con más ira. Ahora no le cabía la menor duda, su encuentro con ese chico era toda una terrible… terrible _casualidad._

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Dropping Rain

_**Titulo:** Destiny._

**_Hecho por: _**_Lady Akari-520_

_**Género:** Romance._

_**Resumen:** Cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, no hay poder que pueda separarlas, eso es lo que se conoce como… Destino. Un lazo tan indestructible, que nada tiene que ver con la monótona casualidad._

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Inuyasha, le pertenecen a la maestra **Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

**Destiny**

**Capítulo 2°- "Dropping Rain".**

La amplia habitación se hundió en un silencio funesto durante largos segundos, tiempo que a Souta le pareció eterno estando él en medio de aquel par que a pesar de no mover uno solo de sus músculos, se enfrentaban duramente con el simple peso de sus enfadadas miradas sobre el otro.

-¿Cómo que idiota narcisista?.- Reclamó Sesshomaru, dando un paso al frente de forma involuntaria. Se sentía molesto, mucho más que en el instante en que logró reconocer a la dueña de esos ridículos auriculares morados.

-Esa es la realidad así que acéptala.- Contraatacó la Higurashi caminando de igual manera hacía adelante.

-¡Quieren calmarse los dos!.- Intervino el menor de los jóvenes antes de que las cosas entre su Niisan y su hermana se complicaran catastróficamente.

-Es tú culpa por no saber escoger a la gente con la que te relacionas, Souta.- Le dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras se colocaba los audífonos, dispuesta a prestar su entera atención a algo que fuese realmente importante… _la música._

-En verdad lo siento, Sesshonaru.- Se disculpó el castaño por la actitud tan agresiva de su hermana.- Es extraño, ella nunca se comporta así.- Aclaró el chico viendo a Kagome dar vueltas por los alrededores con el par de auriculares puestos a todo volumen. Suspiró con derrota, ya que era evidente que los había encendido intencionalmente ahora que conocía el agrado tan remoto que el Taisho le profesaba a la música.

-Olvídalo.- Finiquitó con tono serio todo lo acontecido minutos atrás. Avanzó rumbo al escritorio, tomando entre sus manos uno de los tantos folders que descansaban sobre la superficie de cristal.- Este es el proyecto del que te platique, me gustaría que lo revisaras y me dijeras si su viabilidad es tan conveniente como lo describen.- Le explicó haciéndole entrega de todas los papeles importantes.

-Por supuesto, en menos de cinco días te puedo dar una respuesta.- Dijo Souta una vez echara un simple vistazo a la repleta y pesada carpeta.

-Lo necesito para pasado mañana.- Le dio a conocer con sequedad, consiente que su amigo contaba con la capacidad suficiente para entregar el trabajo en el lapso de tiempo que él solicitaba.- Sin excusas, sin pretextos… tienes solo dos días empezando desde hoy.- Enfatizó al ver el semblante confundido del Higurashi.

-Pero Sesshomaru, lo que me pides es prácticamente imposible.-

-Pero no lo es y si tan complicado te resulta, puedo contratar a otra persona que acepte hacer el trabajo que tú no puedes.- Lanzó fríamente mientras tomaba el lugar asignado al presidente de esa prestigiosa empresa.

-En dos días tendrás lo que me pides.-

-Eso espero.- Agregó el ojiambar, observando con discreción a esa chica que tanto caos le había ocasionado por un solo día.

Ligeramente se movía con el compás de la melodía que llegaba hasta sus oídos, dejando que sus labios se movieran conforme la letra de la canción transcurría. Analizó a detalle cada una de sus facciones. Todas ellas opuestas a las que hacía con el sencillo hecho de tenerlo a metros de distancia. No solo era una chica torpe, sino también extraña. Sonrió ante esa idea sin siquiera percatarse de sus actos o de lo que su cuerpo hacía por propia voluntad, borrando aquella mueca que tan escasa era de ver en su rostro al escuchar nuevamente las quejas que le dirigía la azabache.

-¿Se puede saber que tanto me miras?.- Preguntó curiosa la mayor de los Higurashi al recabar en ese exceso de atención que el Niisan de su hermano mantenía sobre ella.

-Como si pudiese haber en tú persona algo interesante que mirar.- Soltó ásperamente, regresando su atención a la torre de pendientes que tenía para antes de la hora de comer.

-Nosotros nos retiramos, nos veremos en dos días.- Hizo una reverencia y salió en compañía de su hermana.

Solo cuando la puerta de su oficina se cerró de nuevo, fue que pudo sacar aquel colgante de la oscuridad de donde se mantuvo preso por tantas horas, justo después de que la hermana de Souta lo dejara caer en los pasillos del aeropuerto, colocándolo en su poder. Reclinó su cuerpo sobre el cómodo respaldo de piel, posicionando la cadena sobre su rostro, permitiendo así, que la bien definida nota de Sol en color oro, tintineara gracias a los débiles rayos de luz que traspasaban los enormes ventanales de cristal.

-Chiquilla torpe.- Rio con tranquilidad, al tiempo que la imagen de la Higurashi bailando y tarareando al ritmo de la música llegaba hasta él. Nublando por entero sus pensamientos con la esencia de aquella chica de cálidos y brillantes ojos castaños.

* * *

-Souta, ¿estás seguro que puedes recibir a ese idiota narcisista, en estas condiciones?.- Cuestionó preocupada la joven mientras veía con angustia como los grados que marcaba el termómetro seguía en el número treinta y nueve.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien.- Mintió presintiendo que su cuerpo terminaría por colapsar de dolor y fatiga. Regresó su vista hasta su hermana, esforzándose por demostrarle en todo momento que su condición no era nada que no pudiese controlar.- Además, hoy se cumplen los dos días de plazo para entregar el trabajo, demasiado penoso es saber que Sesshonaru vendrá por él debido a mi resfriado.- Recibió irritado el puñado de pastillas y capsulas que el doctor le había recetado la noche anterior.

-Eso es lo menos que ese narcisista podría hacer por ti… Se supone que eres su amigo y te trata peor que a un esclavo, no sé cómo lo toleras.- Habló enfadada con solo recordar a ese tipo y la forma en la que había tratado a su hermano la última vez.

-Sesshonaru, no es esa clase de persona.- Le dijo con seriedad Souta, despertando en su interior una diminuta llamarada de curiosidad. Haciéndole suponer que él estaba al tanto de un secreto que ella obviamente ignoraba.- Cuando lo conozcas mejor, lo entenderás.-

-Con lo que se dé él hasta ahora es más que suficiente.- Se puso de pie acercándose hacia la puerta.- Si me necesitas estaré practicando.-

-Lamento haberte hecho venir personalmente.- Se disculpó Souta, aguantando un estornudo mientras le daba espacio para entrar en su hogar.

-Eso no importa.- Respondió el Taishi tomando asiento sobre uno de los muebles de la sala de estar.

-Enseguida traeré los papeles del proyecto.- Informó el chico antes de dejarlo completamente solo.

El sonido de la guitarra cubrió los alrededores de la casa, extendiendo su relajante y melancólica melodía por cada rincón. Intrigado por la canción que resonaba por el lugar, se puso de pie, sirviéndose de esa suave voz como guía para terminar de localizar el sitio de dónde provenía la música. Avanzó con cuidado de no ser descubierto, sintiendo como esa oleada de ansiedad se propagaba con mayor intensidad conforme aminoraba la distancia. Después de algunos minutos llegó hasta una habitación, tal vez la más apartada y solitaria de toda la casa. Se acercó cada vez más y más, deseando conocer a la persona que se escondía tras esa angelical voz.

-_Kagome…-_ Murmuró con incredulidad el nombre de la hermana de su mejor amigo, la misma chica torpe y descuidada que había estado rondando su cabeza los últimos días. Totalmente atrapado por la atmosfera que la joven creaba con su interpretación, la admiró en todo momento, a cada instante, memorizando cada gesto y reacción suya. Tragó con pesadez, deseando que sus pulmones se pusieran de nuevo en marcha y empezaran a trabajar como era debido. Dirigió su mirada hasta ella, observando esa pequeña y cristalina lágrima que tras concluir la pieza había deslizado por su mejilla.

Llevó una mano hasta su pecho percibiendo todos y cada uno de los latidos que retumbaban sin detenerse, haciendo que la sangre palpitara frenética en el interior de sus venas. Abrió los ojos perturbado, recordando que ese mismo estado lo había experimentado hace poco más de cuatro años atrás… cuando había sido realmente feliz por el simple hecho de tener a esa persona a su lado. Cerró la palma de su mano sobre ese sitio que no dejaba de latir, desechando esa alocada idea casi tan rápido como la había pensado.

-Esto no puede estar pasándome… no con ella, no con esa torpe.-

Se alejó silencioso, sin levantar alguna sospecha de su presencia en la habitación o del hecho de haber espiado a la joven guitarrista por largos minutos, tiempo suficiente para debatir internamente las razones que lo llevaban a actuar de aquella forma tan fuera de lugar. Detuvo sus pasos al vislumbrar como la azabache anotaba sus correcciones en esa libreta de música que descansaba a su lado. Bajó la vista negándose a seguir mirándola… definitivamente no lo aceptaría, jamás reconocería lo que por breves segundos esa chica torpe despertó en él.

-Por fin te encuentro, Niisan.- Escuchó decir a Souta una vez llegara al espacio de la estancia.- ¿Sucede algo?, luces inquieto.- Le hiso ver el evidente estado en el que se encontraba, recibiendo solamente el movimiento negativo por parte de su cabeza restándole así importancia al asunto.- Aquí están los papeles.- Entregó la pesada carpeta en las manos del pelinegro.

-¿Y bien?.- Preguntó el ojiambar.

-De acuerdo a los análisis y proyecciones que realice, este proyecto te puede hacer ganar una gran fortuna si lo manejas con astucia.- Explicó animosamente el castaño.

-Perfecto, en ese caso quiero que hagas los trámites necesarios para iniciar de inmediato.- Le dijo mientras se dirigía rumbo a la puerta.

-Así lo hare.-

-Llámame cuando tengas todo preparado.- Subió a su auto con la intención de retirarse.

Estaba por arrancar el motor cuando la imagen de esa Higurashi cantando y tocando aquella canción, resurgió con fuerza dentro de su mente.

-Souta…- Llamó al joven.

-Dime...-

-Nunca más vuelvas a pedirme venir a tú casa, ¿entendiste?.- Informó de manera directa y sorpresiva.

-Cla-claro, Niisan.- Respondió confuso por las palabras de Sesshonaru, ignorando que su comportamiento se debía a lo que había visto minutos atrás en la habitación más recóndita de su casa.

Entró presuroso al penthouse, deshaciendo a jalones los nudos de la delicada corbata de seda que rodeaba su cuello y la cual amenazaba con asfixiarlo si no se liberaba de ella. Arrojó con brusquedad su saco a algún rincón del mueble en compañía de su portafolio, no deseando saber nada relacionado con asuntos de trabajo. Sencillamente quería tomar algo que tranquilizara de nueva cuenta a sus sentidos, que despejara su mente y que borrara de su cabeza la voz y rostro de la azabache.

Caminó hasta el minibar, sirviéndose una copa de la bebida más fuerte que pudo encontrar. Dio un gran sorbo de licor, no importándole el hecho de tener que ir a trabajar a primera hora al día siguiente. Recorrió los pasillos del departamento, avanzando con torpeza debido al rápido efecto del alcohol viajando por sus venas. Se detuvo justo frente a una puerta, ese pequeño y solitario espacio que no había sido visitado en casi cuatro años. Recargó su cuerpo sobre la superficie de madera, acariciando con una de sus manos sus lisos contornos. Giró la metálica perilla, escuchando el áspero sonido del metal golpear la cerradura. El aroma húmedo y polvoriento lleno sus fosas nasales, al tiempo en que retiraba las delicadas capas de telarañas. Contempló los alrededores cambiados por el transcurrir de los años, pareciéndole oír sus risas atrapadas en aquellas paredes. Sujetó el marco que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche, observando a esas dos personas plasmadas en el papel fotográfico. En ella él se mostraba radiante, sonriente y feliz, feliz por tenerla a su lado… por creer estúpidamente que así continuarían las cosas aun si el tiempo desearía lo contrario.

-¿Qué habría pasado con nosotros si no te hubieses marchado?.- Le cuestionó dolido a la hermosa y alegre joven que posaba consigo en la imagen, permitiendo ver el bello anillo de compromiso adornar su mano.

* * *

Rebuscó desesperada entre sus pertenencias, moviendo y quitando cosas, prendas y accesorios diversos. Buscó en cada cajón, bajo la cama e inclusive reviso los cestos de basura pero no aparecía, simplemente su colgante en forma de nota de Sol había desaparecido mágicamente.

-¡Donde, donde lo puse¡.- Intentó hallar una respuesta pero nada, estaba segura que esa cadena no había salido y mucho menos entrado a su casa después de haber llegado a Tokio.- Sé que la tenía puesta cuando…-Se detuvo de inmediato al encontrar al posible culpable… Por supuesto, ¿porque no lo había pensado antes?, tenía que ser ese _idiota narcisista_… quien más que él.

Estaba molesta, sus pupilas fulgurantes en ira extrema la podían delatar a kilómetros. Se hizo camino por las oficinas, importándole un reverendo comino los alegatos de esa tonta mujer que trataba de impedirle el acceso.

-¡Devuélvemelo!.- Exigió aun furiosa apenas y pusiera el primer pie en la oficina de ese prepotente Taisho.

-Lo lamento señor, pero esta señorita es imposible.- Se disculpó la secretaria.

-Está bien, déjanos solos.- Ordenó Sesshomaru con seriedad, tomando la iniciativa una vez las puertas se cerraran.- ¿Se puede saber quién diablos te ha dado el derecho de irrumpir en mi oficina?, por si aún lo ignoras, déjame decirte que a diferencia tuya, a vemos personas que sí trabajamos.- Descargó su inconformidad con mirada provocadora.

-Me iré una vez me lo regreses.- Dijo de nueva cuenta la pelinegra.

-Yo no tengo nada tuyo.-

-Mi colgante en forma de nota de Sol, ¡Regrésamelo ahora!.- Pidió Kagome mientras dejaba caer duramente sus manos sobre el escritorio.

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas, así que márchate.- Mintió al tiempo en que le señalaba la puerta.

-¡Sé que tú lo tienes!.- Insistió perdiendo la paciencia.

-Me gustaría continuar perdiendo mi tiempo contigo pero tengo demasiados pendientes, así que piérdete ¿quieres?.- Le dijo con sorna e indiferencia marcada.

-Esto no termina aquí, te lo aseguro.- Advirtió dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Por supuesto que esto no termina aquí.- Reafirmó el ambarino sacando del bolsillo de su saco el colgante por el cual la Higurashi le exigía regresara. Observó la lluvia mojar los cristales de su ventanal y dirigió su vista hasta el paraguas que reposaba aun lado de su escritorio, dibujándose sobre sus labios una arrogante sonrisa.

* * *

-Perfecto.- Se dijo Kagome una vez abandonara el edificio y fuese recibida por las frías gotas de tormenta que caían sobre su cuerpo cubriéndola rápidamente de pies a cabeza.

Esperó en la parada más cercana del autobús hasta que su transporte apareciera, sin embargo, la fuerte lluvia dificultaba el paso de vehículos de forma normal. Suspiró con cansancio, imaginando las largas horas que probablemente tendría que aguardar antes de que las calles estuviesen libres de agua.

-No debí de haber salido de casa.- Abrazó sus piernas en busca de calor, intentando protegerse de la tormenta el mayor tiempo posible, aunque estaba consciente de que era inútil.

Se colocó sus auriculares sobre los oídos, permitiendo que la música relajara y calmara su mal humor. Elevó una de sus manos en el aire, percatándose que las gotas de lluvia ya no la tocaban pese a que todo a sus alrededores seguía exactamente igual.

-_Veo con agrado que aun conservas los audífonos que te obsequie, Kagome_.- Pronunció con satisfacción el chico que había protegido el cuerpo de la azabache con su paraguas.

-Aun si-siguen siendo mis fa-favoritos.- Le confesó nerviosa mientras se ponía de pie, ayudada por el joven que aun sonreía por haberla podido ver otra vez desde que se fuera lejos de Japón.

-Vamos, te acompaño a casa.- Se ofreció tomando del hombro a la Higurashi para poder resguardarla de la gélida lluvia.

Ambos comenzaron a retirarse, ignorando al joven que tras ellos había presenciado todo lo acontecido. Contrajo con fuerza el paraguas que había llevado para Kagome desde su oficina, optando por soltarlo sobre uno de los tantos charcos y acúmulos de agua del pavimento aun húmedo. Contempló a la pareja alejarse, sintiendo como esa extraña y desagradable sensación acrecentaba dentro de su pecho.

-Soy un estúpido.- Se dijo a sí mismo Sesshomaru, girando sobre sus pasos con la clara intención de marcharse, al tiempo en que las frescas gotas de tormenta dejaban de caer aquella cálida mañana de verano.

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Not Just Friends

_**Título:**__ Destiny._

_**Hecho por:**__ Lady Akari-520_

_**Género:**__ Romance._

_**Resumen:**__ Cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, no hay poder que pueda separarlas, eso es lo que se conoce como… Destino. Un lazo tan indestructible, que nada tiene que ver con la monótona casualidad. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la maestra, **Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

**Destiny**

**Capitulo 3°- "Not Just Friends".**

Caminaron tranquilamente, sin necesidad de decir alguna palabra de por medio que destruyera el momento por el que pasaban. La lluvia se había detenido hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás, sin embargo, eso no había impedido el que ambos siguiesen avanzando por las calles aun húmedas, usando aquel paraguas que el chico utilizó para refugiarla de la tormenta.

Movió su cabeza con discreción, intentando observar a quien con paso suave y relajante avanzaba a su lado. Sonrió levemente al apreciar la expresión tan despreocupada que dejaba ver esa mirada de niño pequeño. Exhaló pesadamente el aire atrapado en sus pulmones, al tiempo en que posaba su atención en sus convers aun mojados por el agua y fango, provocando que su sonrisa tomara mayor amplitud sobre sus labios. Sin duda su sempai, aún continuaba siendo el mismo chico que había dejado de ver por tres años, aquel que le había enseñado a amar locamente la música, siendo Kait una de las razones por las cuales había decidido partir al extranjero, para prepararse y así poder ser ante sus ojos… sencillamente la mejor.

Tocó sus auriculares de color morado, los mismos que protegía como un tesoro irremplazable, esos que anteriormente le pertenecían al joven y los cuales le había obsequiado el día que presenció el enorme potencial que adquiría con el solo hecho de tomar una guitarra entre sus manos.

-Has cambiado mucho.- Alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Kait que la llamaba, trayéndola de golpe a la abrupta realidad. Tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar de ese mundo de recuerdos en el que se mantuvo prisionera, encontrando a esos penetrantes ojos azabaches contemplarla fijamente.- Has dejado de ser esa niña torpe y descuidada que irrumpía a hurtadillas en mí salón de música solo para escuchar mí clase.- Rio al recordar la silueta de Kagome varios años atrás, mientras procuraba ocultarse en el marco de la puerta.

-Cuando me encontraba en el extranjero, recordar esos momentos fueron un valioso aliciente para resistir la lejanía.- Respondió la Higurashi con obvia melancolía, al tener en mente esos amargos y tristes momentos.

-Estoy seguro que supiste aprovechar excepcionalmente tus estudios, aun a pesar de los años… continuas siendo mi mejor alumna.- Confesó Kait con una naturalidad escalofriante, lo suficiente para erizarle los vellos de la nuca y paralizarla firmemente sobre el duro asfalto.- Te eche mucho de menos, quizás más de lo que pudieras llegar a imaginarte, Kagome.-

-Sempai…- Apenas y logró articular, apreciando como el nerviosismo se centraba en su pecho, bloqueándole la entrada y salida de ese vital elemento que le ayudaba a respirar.

-Será mejor que descanses, no me gustaría que pescaras un resfriado.- Le dijo a la chica que aun aturdida no podía sacar la voz que cobardemente había huido a lo más recóndito de su garganta.

Permaneció estática como una estatua, contemplando como el joven, avanzaba hacia ella y colocaba la chaqueta que segundos antes había portado.

-Esto servirá al menos por ahora.- Explicó con entusiasmo mientras frotaba los brazos de la Higurasi, intentando proporcionarle calor.- Vamos, es hora de que entres.-

-Cla-claro, sempai.- Respondió aun inquieta por su prolongada cercanía.

-Kagome….- Oyó decir su nombre con alegría, ocasionando que detuviera sus pasos para girarse y quedar de frente con el joven que la llamaba.

Abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida. Solo fueron unos segundos, solo un breve lapso en el que sus rostros permanecieron a milímetros de distancia.

-Nos estaremos viendo.- Susurró muy cerca de su oído, justo antes de virar sobre sus talones y comenzar a emprender el camino que lo llevaría a su propio hogar. Levantó una mano en el aire, despidiéndose de Kagome, al tiempo que sus pies lo alejaban de su lado.

* * *

Llevaba horas en la misma posición, sentado sobre el suelo alfombrado mientras su vista se perdía en las delicadas formas de ese peculiar colgante que sujetaba entre sus dedos. Su rostro enrojecido y frente sudorosa delataban el malestar tanto físico como mental por el que atravesaba. Pasó una mano por los contornos de su vestimenta, tocando la humedad persistente que aún se adhería a la tela. Una fuerte tos atravesó de lleno sus pulmones, contrayendo su cara en una mueca de dolor a causa del crujir que internamente amenazaba con desgarrarlo.

-No permitiré que me afectes.- Le dijo a la cadena que danzaba en el aire.- Ya no más…- Finiquitó decidido, tomando la prenda y arrojándola lo más lejos que su carente estado le permitió, terminando así, toda posible continuación entre la Higurashi y él.

* * *

-¡No pienso hacerlo!.- Contestó molesta de las órdenes que su hermano le pedía cumpliera ahora que se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, debido al nuevo proyecto que tenía en sus manos.

-Te lo suplico, Kagome.- Insistió Souta por el otro lado de la línea telefónica.- Únicamente tienes que buscar la llave de repuesto que tengo en mi habitación.-

-¡No lo voy a hacer!.- Enfrentó aguerrida en su posición.

-Si no estuviese de viaje, no estaría pidiéndote este favor.- Agregó impaciente el joven al tiempo que conducía por la carretera.

-Creo que estas exagerando, ¿Qué cosa tan grave pudo haberle ocurrido?.-

-Estoy preocupado por él, Kagome.- Escuchó decirle con tono de angustia.- He llamado a la oficina y la secretaria me dice que no se ha presentado en dos días, sin mencionar que tanto su móvil como el teléfono de su casa, están muertos.- Informó a su hermana lo que hasta ahora sabía sobre el Taisho desde la última vez que había entablado conversación con él.

-Descuida… lo hare, así que deja de inquietarte.- Trató de convencerlo pese a que ella misma comenzaba a dudar de sus propias conjeturas.

* * *

Abrió la cerradura con la tarjeta electrónica que su hermano guardaba en casos de emergencia. Registró los alrededores en busca de alguna pista o señal que le dijera sobre el estado de ese idiota narcisista o al menos su simple paradero, pero no había nada, todo estaba en absoluto orden y quietud. Vagó por los pacillos del fondo, animándose a buscar al chico en una de las tantas habitaciones que componían aquel esplendido departamento. Estaba por entrar a una de ellas cuando la furiosa voz del ambarino paralizaron todas y cada una de sus acciones.

-¡No te atrevas a entrar ahí!.- Soltó colérico, recorriendo el tramo que le restaba en tan solo tres zancadas completas.- ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra tocar esa puerta!.- Le gritó con ira, sujetándola rudamente del antebrazo derecho para alejarla de ese espacio tan valioso e importante para su persona.

-¡Suéltame!.- Se liberó Kagome, alejándose a una distancia prudente del joven.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?.- Cuestionó aun en tono agresivo, observando como la azabache pasaba una y otra vez su mano por esa zona que rápidamente se empezaba a teñir de morado, resultado de su fuerza sobre esa delicada piel.

-Souta estaba preocupado, solo por eso vine.- Le dijo mientras su atención recaía sobre esas mejillas pálidas y rostro ojeroso que el Taisho portaba.- ¿Estás enfermo?.-

-No te importa, así que lárgate.- Habló con fatiga, apoyándose de las paredes continuas para no tambalearse y caer.

-Porque eres tan odioso, solo mírate, ni siquiera puedes estar de pie.- Alegó Kagome, acercándose hasta él. Un tacto que de inmediato deshecho. Su aproximación lo perturbaba… toda ella lo inquietaba a un nivel que aún no podía comprender.

-No necesito de tu lastima.- Contuvo la intensa tos, sujetándose una vez más de la pared para no derrumbarse.- ¡Apártate!.- Resopló furioso, al ver como la chica lo tocaba para llevarlo a su respectiva habitación a descansar.

-Me iré cuando te deje recostado.-

-¡Te dije que no me tocaras!.- Lanzó enfadado, sintiéndose cada vez peor. Se desplomó abruptamente ante la vista de Kagome, quien debido a su agarre, cayó de igual forma junto a Sesshomaru con dirección directa al suelo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante varios minutos, tiempo en donde solo el sonido de sus respiraciones descompensadas era percibibles.

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?.- Preguntó Sesshomaru levantando débilmente la cabeza, percibiendo la tibiez de ese otro cuerpo que descansaba bajo el suyo.- Me agradas más así… cuando no hablas.- Volvió a decir a solo un centímetro del rostro de Kagome, sonriendo levemente al percatarse en esas mejillas sonrojadas que ocasionaba él en ella.

Estaba por decir algo, callando velozmente dentro de su cerebro. No podía estar pasando, él no podía ser el culpable de su estado.

-_Lo lamento…-_ Oyó decirle con cansancio extremo.- Lamento haber lastimado tú mano.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de dejar caer pesadamente su cabeza sobre la superficie de su hombro, sintiendo como la calidez de su inhalación confirmaban su inconsciencia.

_-¿Por qué mí corazón late tan intensamente?... ¿Por qué?.-_

* * *

Miró con curiosidad como las cristalinas gotas caían una a una desde el interior de esa bolsa suspendida en lo alto, justo antes de pasar por aquel pequeño conducto de plástico y entrar directamente al cuerpo del Taisho que aun inconsciente, descansaba con serenidad sobre las cálidas mantas.

-Es importante que consuma estos medicamentos cada ocho horas.- Aconsejó el médico que minutos atrás había llamado, haciéndole entrega de la receta de fármacos que tenía que hacerle consumir a ese idiota narcisista que tan preocupada la había mantenido por causa de su fuerte gripe y descompensación.

-Muchas gracias por haber venido tan rápido, doctor.- Respondió la azabache, haciendo una reverencia en forma de retribución hacía aquel anciano y agradable hombre.

-Descuide, solo cumplo con mi deber.- Sonrió amablemente, tomando sus respectivas cosas para guardarlas de nueva cuenta dentro de su maletín.- Si llega a anotar cualquier cambio, por favor no dude en llamarme.- Comunicó haciéndose camino con rumbo a la puerta de salida.- En verdad este joven tuvo suerte de tenerla a su lado, de lo contrario créame que su salud hubiese corrido un grave peligro.- Dio unos ligeros golpes sobre el hombro de Kagome para captar su atención antes de retirarse.- Cuide bien de él y no olvide seguir todas las indicaciones pertinentes.-

-Descuide, así lo hare doctor.- Se despidió la pelinegra.

Cerró la puerta una vez aquel hombre terminara de abandonar la habitación, liberando un pesado suspiró de ansiedad retenida, conforme recargaba de lleno su cuerpo sobre la superficie de madera. Movió su cabeza en dirección al chico que ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba, continuaba durmiendo apaciblemente, alcanzando a percatarse en esas facciones tan serenas y relajadas que Sesshomaru exteriorizaba al estar bajo el efecto del sedante que le habían suministrado. Se acercó a la orilla de la cama, inclinando sus rodillas sobre el suelo alfombrado para así estar más próxima de ese indiferente, desagradable e idiota sujeto que le había robado el sueño por causa de su enfermedad.

-A pesar de creerte un todopoderoso, realmente puedes ser derribado por una simple gripe como cualquier mortal, ¿lo sabías?.- Le recriminó en tono disgustado e intranquilo, observando que su rostro ya no se encontraba tan demacrado pese a que la fiebre aun no pasaba del todo.- Regresare pronto, iré a surtir la receta del doctor así que espero no te muevas de la cama o te daré tu merecido, ¿entendiste, verdad?.- Volvió a insistirle, revisando que estuviese abrigado lo suficientemente bien para irse sin pendiente. Tomó su bolso, pasando totalmente inadvertida aquella traviesa sonrisa que surco por los labios del ojiambar cuando ella se alejara de la recamara para dejarlo a solas.

* * *

Abandonó la farmacia con el paquete de medicamentos necesarios para cumplir el tratamiento dado por el doctor, sintiéndose más aliviada al saber que solo era cuestión de darle a tomar lo que había comprado para que la salud del chico mejorase. Estaba por regresar hacía el departamento, sin embargo, sus pasos se detuvieron después de haber recorrido solo unos pares de metros. Echo un vistazo hacía las calles que la rodeaban, notando que solo era cuestión de desviarse por unos minutos para estar cerca de los territorios de aquel lugar que tanto deseaba volver a ver.

Caminó por los pasillos abandonados de la escuela, dirigiéndose específicamente a uno de los tantos salones que componían ese edificio en donde había pasado los mejores y más felices momentos de su vida.

-324.- Pronunció el número escrito en la pequeña placa de metal situada en la parte superior de la puerta.- Sempai...- Emitió con un dejo de anhelo y melancolía, al ver como Kait tocaba las teclas del imponente piano que reposaba en el interior de las instalaciones.

La misma escena que presenciara esa vez que lo conoció aquel día que se extravió por la zona y divago por la escuela. Cuando ese amor irrefrenable que le tenía a la música había despertado y su esperanza por estar junto a ese joven de mirada azabache se había vuelto parte de sus sueños. Elevó su mano con la intención de abrir la puerta y hacerle saber a Kait que estaba ahí presente, observándole. Aun así, los recuerdos de Sesshomaru y el percance que habían sufrido ambos se apodero fuertemente de su mente, desplazando al chico que aún se mantenía bajo el efecto de la estimulante música de piano.

_**-"No quiero que me importes, Kagome… no lo quiero"**_.- Fue la confesión que el Taisho le había dicho cuando su cuerpo aun descansaba inconsciente sobre el suyo mientras su afiebrada respiración pegaba de lleno sobre su cuello y hombro, perturbándola de una manera que nunca antes había sentido.

-Sesshomaru…- Bajó la mano que estuvo a punto de empujar la puerta, tomando la decisión de irse antes de que el efecto del sedante terminara.

-¡Kagome!.- La llamó Kait una vez dejara la habitación, pareciéndole haber visto la sombra de una persona vigilándolo en silencio desde la lejanía. Trató de alcanzar a la ojicastaña pero fue demasiado tarde, la Higurashi se había marchado mucho antes de poder verla.

* * *

Se levantó de la cama sintiendo cada uno de sus músculos adoloridos. Trató de respirar con normalidad pero aún era demasiado difícil, su pecho punzaba tanto como si un pesado bloque de cemento estuviera colocado sobre él impidiéndole pasar aire a sus lastimados pulmones. Buscó a la chica que había estado acompañándolo durante toda la noche una vez abandonara la habitación, sin embargo, los pasillos solitarios y en completa quietud le confirmaban que ella aun no regresaba. Sacó su móvil dispuesto a llamarla, percatándose que el teléfono de Kagome estaba en la mesa de la sala de estar en compañía de esos auriculares que tanto le desagradaban.

-Que fastidio.- Exclamó Sesshomaru, avanzando hasta el sitio en donde estaban tanto el móvil color azul como aquellos odiosos audífonos morados que la chica había olvidado.

Estuvo tentado a tomar los auriculares, pero el sonido de una suave canción de piano lo detuvo. Giró su cabeza hacía el celular que ante la llegada de un nuevo mensaje se encontraba iluminado por una vistosa luz rosada. Contrayendo con enfado la mirada al ver ese nombre plasmado en la pantalla de cristal.

-Kait-Sempai...- Articuló con acides en cada uno de los vocablos que salían a disgusto de su boca. Sin pensarlo demasiado abrió el móvil que sujetaba entre sus manos, valiéndole un reverendo comino que la Higurashi se molestase por el hecho de haber tocado sus pertenencias.- _"¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Kagome?", "¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada?"_.- Empezó a leer en voz alta, cerrando con fuerza el aparato una vez terminara de ver el contenido del mensaje.- Así que fue a verlo...- Se dijo con amargura, liberando una sonora risa cargada en ironía extrema hacía sí mismo. Se sentía burlado y un completo estúpido por haber pensado que al menos por algunos segundos, ella realmente se había sentido preocupada por su bienestar. Miró los auriculares morados, consiente que su furia e ira se incrementaban alarmantemente con solo tenerlos cerca.

_**-"Veo con agrado que aun conservas los audífonos que te obsequie, Kagome".-**_

Recordó las palabras que ese sujeto le había dicho a la chica ese día de lluvia que los había encontrado a ambos en la paraba del autobús, considerando que ese intenso malestar que sentía recorrerle por las venas, distaba mucho a la gripe o fiebre por la que había pasado. Ni siquiera fue consciente del segundo en que los levantó de la mesa de cristal, únicamente podía ver las miradas, las sonrisas y los tratos afectuosos que se tenían mutuamente con aquella espontaneidad que le producía una incomodidad que nunca antes había experimentado.

-¡Ya basta!.- Gritó furioso, arrojando los audífonos hacía una de las paredes del departamento.

El sonido de algo estrellándose fue lo que lo regreso a la realidad. Sorprendiéndose al ver como aquel aparato que Kagome protegía con tanto cariño, se había reducido a escombros y trozos ahora inservibles.

-¡Pero qué diablos te pasa!.- Escuchó decir desde la puerta, topándose a la azabache recién llegada con el bolso de medicamentos que había salido a conseguirle.

La vio caminar presurosa hacía ese rincón de la sala en donde reposaba lo que alguna vez fue un tesoro completamente irremplazable. Se dejó caer pesadamente de rodillas al alfombrado, apretando sus puños mientras los leves sollozos escapaban desde su garganta.

-¡Esto jamás te lo voy a perdonar!.- Lanzó enfadada, abofeteando duramente a Sesshomaru, que con el sencillo hecho de haber presenciado sus lágrimas deslizar por sus sonrojadas mejillas, había permanecido estático, dispuesto a recibir lo que sabía se merecía. La suave melodía de piano desvaneció por unos instantes la tención palpable en el ambiente, centrándose la atención de los dos en el celular de la Higurashi que vibraba sin parar.

-Sí, sempai...- Respondió la llamada de Kait desde el otro lado de la línea, ganándose la mirada de severidad de Sesshomaru sobre ella.- Comprendo, estaré ahí en unos minutos.- Avisó con aspereza, buscando por los alrededores su bolso.-No se preocupe, ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.- Le dijo con seriedad, observando en todo momento al joven parado enfrente suyo.

Transitó por el camino que la llevaría a la salida, no obstante, un fuerte brazo se afianzó con ímpetu en el suyo, impidiéndole moverse y sujetar el pomo de la puerta.

-Por favor quédate…- Oyó la voz del ambarino a sus espaldas, consiente que la distancia que los separaba era demasiado corta.-No te vayas… no con él.- Murmuró a Kagome mientras la tomaba del hombro para encararla, comprobando que efectivamente, los centímetros que los alejaban eran pocos… muy pocos.

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Bad Woman

_**Titulo:**__ Destiny._

_**Hecho por:**__ Lady Akari-520_

_**Género:**__ Romance._

_**Resumen:**__ Cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, no hay poder que pueda separarlas, eso es lo que se conoce como… Destino. Un lazo tan indestructible, que nada tiene que ver con la monótona casualidad. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la maestra, __**Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

**Destiny**

**Capitulo 4°- "Bad Woman".**

Retrocedió un par de pasos por seguridad propia, adhiriéndose prácticamente a la puerta detrás de ella. Bajó la vista hacía el interesante suelo, negándose a seguir manteniéndola contra esa otra que se posaba de lleno sobre su ser. Podía oír la voz de su subconsciente taladrar su cabeza, diciéndole con todas sus letras que tenía que alejarse de Sesshomaru, antes de que las circunstancias la colocaran en una posición en donde no tendría más que lamentar las terribles consecuencias.

-Suéltame.- Demandó con calma, pese a que su interior se encontraba en un completo caos. Deshizo la unión que el chico mantenía sobre su brazo, alcanzando a ver en la distancia los dos fragmentos en los que se hallaban divididos sus audífonos, sintiendo como si una parte demasiado importante de ella su hubiese desvanecido junto con ellos. - Venir aquí fue mi error desde un principio… - Le hiso saber con pesar, girándose para abrir la puerta.

-Kagome…- La llamó Sesshomaru, cerrando de un portazo la salida que la chica había conseguido abrir para huir de la situación tan confusa y compleja en la que se habían colocado ambos.

- ¡Basta!.- Pidió la azabache mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos en su esfuerzo por recuperar la tranquilidad que le había robado desde ese día en que sus destinos habían chocado "casualmente" en el aeropuerto antes y después de su arribo a Japón.- ¿Por qué haces esto?, no somos amigos, ni siquiera nos toleramos mutuamente, así que lo que suceda contigo de ahora en adelante, no tiene que ser algo que me interese… y lo mismo va para ti, ¿Entendiste?.- Concluyó con lógica, dispuesta a dejar todo lo acontecido los últimos días en el más hondo de los olvidos.

Transitó los pocos metros que le restaban para poder estar fuera del departamento, oyendo claramente el duro golpe que el ambarino le había propinado a la puerta una vez está se cerrara definitivamente para no volver a abrirse.

-Esto es lo correcto… sé que lo es.- Se animaba así misma repitiendo una y otra vez esas palabras. Elevó su mano a la altura de su pecho, siendo testigo de los latidos incontrolados que sacudían su corazón. Lo palpó con pausa, presintiendo que con cada segundo que transcurría ese intranquilo órgano le confirmaba que irremediablemente, había tomado la decisión… _equivocada._

* * *

Caminaba de un lado a otro, desviando siempre la vista hacía ese móvil sobrepuesto sobre el escritorio. Exhaló ansiosamente revisando los minutos que hasta ese momento habían transcurridos, esperando que el aparato sonara de una buena vez para poder así deshacerse finalmente de toda esa insoportable incertidumbre. El sonido de la guitarra combinada con el piano se dejó escuchar por la silenciosa habitación, agitando pesadamente sus manos justo antes de tomar el celular y responder la llamada que lo había activado.

-Habla, Kait.- Manifestó el chico, reconociendo de inmediato la áspera voz que dialogaba desde la otra línea.- Dígame, ¿Ha tomado una decisión con respecto al asunto que trate con usted?.- Interrogó con nerviosismo, aguardando la contestación de aquel hombre.- ¡¿Es enserio?! .- Recalcó sonriente.- ¡Gracias!, ¡Muchas gracias señor director le aseguro que no se arrepentirá!.- Terminó la llamada telefónica, no pudiendo evitar reír después de escuchar la grandiosa noticia que el director del Conservatorio de Música acaba de darle.- Esta es tú gran oportunidad, Kagome…- Pronunció con felicidad, consciente de que solo era cuestión de que la azabache aceptara la propuesta que la directiva le ofrecía, para que los horizontes de un brillante futuro se postraran de rodillas ante ella.- Es extraño, porqué demorara tanto.- Soltó con cierto toque de preocupación.

Sin pensarlo demasiado marcó los dígitos correspondientes al número telefónico de la Higurashi, esperando solo unos cuantos segundos antes de que la línea continua tomara la llamada.

-¿Kagome, estas ahí?.- Consultó hacía ese mutismo incomodo que lo recibió.- ¿Me escuchas?.- Insistió sin obtener respuesta. Permaneció en silencio un momento, sospechando en la enorme posibilidad de que otra persona que no era la chica era quien mantenía en su poder su celular.- Quien quiera que seas, ¡respóndeme!... ¡¿Por qué tienes contigo el móvil de Kagome?!.- Demandó con enfado.

_-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?.-_ Le dijo finalmente con el mismo tono de molestia que Kait había tenido para con él.- Fue la propia Kagome quien olvidó su teléfono en mi departamento.- Le reveló Sesshomaru, pareciéndole ver la cara de asombro y contrariedad que el sempai de la joven hacía con solo imaginársela en el interior de la casa de un tipo que obviamente desconocía.– Si la vez dile que venga por sus cosas, aunque supongo que debe de sentirse agotada después de cuidar de mí durante toda la noche.- Declaró sorpresivamente, sonriendo con malicia desde varios kilómetros a la distancia, disfrutando por entero de la situación que el destino le había colocado en las manos.

-¡¿Quién eres?!.- Le cuestionó al Taisho, obteniendo únicamente el sonido de su arrogante risa resonando en sus oídos en compañía del tintineo inalámbrico, indicándole que ese hombre había cortado la comunicación sin previo aviso.- ¿Quién demonios eres?.- Era la interrogante que inundaba su mente, al tiempo que sus oscuros ojos observaban con furia el móvil que ante la fuerza implacable de sus manos, crujía debido a las pequeñas hendiduras que lograban formarse sobre la pantalla de cristal.

* * *

Salió de su habitación intentando retener un bostezo pero le fue imposible, los estragos del viaje y las pocas horas de sueño que había tenido en esos días, comenzaban a hacer efecto en él. Pretendió acomodar en su respectivo lugar la fastidiosa corbata mientras transitaba su recorrido diario hacía la cocina para así tomar la primer cosa que fuese comestible y poder de esa forma partir rumbo a la oficina sin el estómago vacío.

-¿Te sientes mal?.- Soltó de pronto al ver a Kagome preparando el desayuno con la mesa totalmente puesta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.- Le dijo ella extrañada por la pregunta que le hacía su hermano.

-Simple, tú nunca cocinas a menos que...- Respondió a medias Souta. Fijó su vista en el rostro demacrado e inundado en fatiga, confirmándole que su hermana no había podido dormir en toda la noche.- Me puedes decir que es eso que te preocupa tanto.- Pidió le dijera claramente la verdad.

-Estoy perfectamente bien.- Mintió con una falsa sonrisa adornando su cansada cara.

El castaño suspiró con resignación ante la actitud de su hermana, no creyendo absolutamente nada de lo que Kagome acababa de decirle, aun así, sabía que no le quedaba más opción que respetar la decisión de ella y apoyarle cuando estuviese preparada a decirle la verdad de aquello que la atormentaba. Los ligeros golpes en la puerta rompieron el sofocante ambiente, siendo Souta quien caminara hacía la entrada para saber quién era la persona que les visitaba a esas horas de la mañana.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿en serio eres Kait?.- Le preguntó al recién llegado.

-¡Souta, tanto tiempo sin verte!.- Le dijo el azabache, saludando al hermano de la Higurashi que al oír esa voz tan familiar para ella, se había asomado discretamente desde la cocina.- Dime, se encuentra Kagome, necesitamos tratar un asunto sumamente importante.-

-Claro pasa, ella está adentro.- Le dio a conocer mientras se hacía a un lado para que Kait pudiese entrar a su hogar.- Yo me despido o de lo contrario llegare tarde… nos veremos.- Se despidió Souta, dejando a ambos jóvenes a solas.

-Kagome...- La llamó el ojinegro, avanzando hasta el recibidor de la cocina.- Me tenías preocupado, ¿Por qué no acudiste a nuestra cita?.- Mencionó tomando asiento en el desayunador de la habitación.

-Lo la-lamento sempai…- Trató de justificarse con nerviosismo para no tener que contarle las verdaderas razones que había tenido para faltar a su palabra.- Pero dime, que es eso que querías comentarme.- Preguntó intrigada, tomando asiento frente a Kait.

-Desde hace unos días mande tu expediente académico al Conservatorio de Música de Tokio y finalmente ayer recibí una respuesta…- Empezó a relatarle, ganando por entero la atención de la Higurashi que esperaba impaciente el poder oír el dictamen que los grandes conocedores habían dado con respecto a su trabajo y trayectoria en el ramo de la música.

-¡Vamos Sempai, continúe!.- Rogó la chica mientras sujetaba las manos de Kait, haciendo que ese gracioso y cómico puchero apareciera en su rostro para agrado del joven.

-¡Estas adentro, Kagome… te han aceptado!.- Agregó con emoción, contemplando detalladamente el brillo de felicidad que habían adquirido los ojos de su alumna tras recibir la noticia.- Dentro de una semana seremos compañeros en el Conservatorio de Música de Tokio.-

-¡¿Eso es cierto?!.- Habló con emoción, viéndose en la necesidad de cubrir su boca con sus manos para retener los gritos de felicidad que deseaban salir de su garganta.

-Sabes lo que significa que te hayan admitido en el conservatorio, ¿verdad?.- Se puso de pie al igual que Kagome, quien por su parte no paraba de dar vueltas por la cocina. La detuvo de los hombros obligándola a mirarlo directamente, robándole por unos segundos la respiración ante la impresión de tener el rostro de Kait alejado del suyo solo por escasos centímetros de distancia.- Solo es cuestión de tiempo y de demostrar ese grandioso talento que tienes, para que los conocedores posen su entera atención en ti.- Susurró con tranquilidad.

-No te defraudare, sempai… lo prometo.-

-Kagome yo…-

Estaba por decir algo más pero el tintineo de la campanilla de la entrada freno de improviso todos sus movimientos, no quedándole más opción que aguardar a que Kagome regresara a la cocina. Solo fueron un par de minutos cuando la vio retornar en compañía de un paquete, fijándose en como la ira se hacía notoria en sus facciones conforme leía la nota que el mensajero le había entregado.

-Tenía que ser ese _idiota narcisista_…-Le oyó decir al tiempo en que estrujaba la hoja de papel y la lanzaba a un punto muerto de la casa.

Sin demoras abrió el contenido del paquete, descolocándola al ver su olvidadizo celular junto a esos modernos _auriculares_ de color azul, seguramente lo más nuevo y resiente del mercado porque jamás había visto un modelo tan lujoso como ese.

-Pero si son…- No supo cómo describir la extraña sensación que la inundó. Únicamente podía decir que era un sentimiento demasiado cálido, demasiado inquietante y desafortunadamente para ella… demasiado agradable como para quedarse sin hacer nada al respecto.- Lo siento, Sempai pero tengo que irme.- Lanzó sorpresivamente hacía el joven, quien no pudo hacer absolutamente nada para detenerla.

Una vez la Higurashi abandonara velozmente la casa, fue que pudo buscar aquella nota que había desencadenado todo. Los amorfos pliegues de papel se hallaban tirados en el suelo, tomándolos sin demora para poder leer su contenido.

_-"Lamento haber destruido tus audífonos, toma estos otros como un obsequio… "Sesshomaru Taisho".-_ Terminó de leer en voz alta lo que se hallaba escrito en el mensaje, convencido que este sujeto y ese que había hablado con él atreves del móvil de Kagome, indiscutiblemente eran la misma persona.

* * *

Estaba cansado de revisar, firmar y aceptar todos y cada uno de los odiosos documentos que su secretaria le llevaba sin detenerse un solo segundo. Inhaló y exhaló con agotamiento, consciente de que faltaba muy poco para llegar al límite de su resistencia por el día de hoy. El sonido de su celular logró distraerlo, comprobando que el número que se registraba en la pantalla era desconocido.

-¿Quién habla?.- Fue todo lo que dijo para ese alguien que le llamaba.

-_No puedo creer que Tokio siga igual que hace cuatro años_.- Respondió esa persona que él más que nadie conocía, logrando que se pusiera de pie al escuchar de nuevo esa dulce voz después de tantos años de ausencia.- _La vista desde este sitio sigue siendo esplendida_.- Finalizó la chica justo antes de terminar la llamada telefónica.

Sin esperar más salió corriendo de su oficina, no importándole que sus empleados le miraran desconcertados por su raro comportamiento. Subió presuroso las interminables escaleras, llegando por fin a esa puerta que conducía al techo del imponente edificio. Respiró con agitación mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de la puerta, revisando apresuradamente con la vista los alrededores en busca de ella.

_-Tanto tiempo sin verte, Sesshomaru.-_ Escuchó decir a sus espaldas.

Se giró para divisarla, incomodándole el hecho de volver a ver a esa mujer que sin contemplación había destruido sus sueños y planes para el futuro.

-¡Porque diablos regresaste!.- Le cuestionó con furia contenida en sus palabras.

-Ya no podía estar separada de ti… fue por eso que volví.- Fue la respuesta que sonriente le dio.

-Yo no quería verte, tú misma decidiste nuestro destino así que no vengas ahora a querer cambiar lo que ya está hecho.- Recriminó con despecho.

-Lo comprendo… si así es como lo deseas, te prometo que no volveré a molestarte, Sesshomaru.- Le dijo empezando a retirarse.

-¡Rin...!.- La nombró con añoranza, aferrándose fuertemente a ella para impedir que se marchase cuando paso a su lado.- No lo hagas… no quiero que te vayas.- Fue la confesión que por cuatro años estuvo retenida en su interior. Ni siquiera fue consciente de sus acciones, solamente fue previsor de ese abrazo que le dio al cuerpo de la chica que feliz le decía al ambarino que nunca más se alejaría de él.

El ruido de un objeto cayendo al suelo de asfalto fue lo que separo a ambos jóvenes, encontrando como una sombra salía corriendo escaleras abajo.

-Son unos auriculares...- Mencionó Rin con asombro, inclinandose para tomar el aparato que había sido olvidado en el polvoriento piso. Estuvo a punto de colocárselos, no obstante, fue el peliplateado quien de un solo movimiento se los arrebato bruscamente.- Pero Sesshomaru…-

-Ni si quiera lo pienses… estos audífonos ya tienen dueña.- Respondió el Taisho de mala forma mientras aparentaba buscar a un ser en específico por los alrededores del terreno. Ahora no le quedaba ninguna duda, Kagome lo había seguido hasta la terraza. Esos auriculares eran la mejor prueba de ello.

Ahora la Higurashi estaba al tanto de la existencia de Rin en su vida, sin embargo, lo que le preocupaba no era la reacción de la joven, si no ese inmenso significado que Kagome había empezado a tomar para él, desde ese día que sus caminos se unieron por aquella terrible broma del destino.

* * *

Salió de las oficinas aun sorprendida por lo que había tenido que ver guiada por su estúpida curiosidad. Avanzó quieta y torpemente, sujetándose de las paredes para no caer, no estando segura de la dirección que tomaban sus pasos. Únicamente deseaba irse, alejarse lo más posible de esas palabras que aún continuaban resonando con intensidad en sus oídos haciéndola estremecer.

_**-"No lo hagas… no quiero que te vayas".-**_

Ni siquiera fue consiente cuando sus piernas comenzaron a moverse más y más rápido haciéndola correr. Solamente quería que se detuvieran, que la voz suplicante de Sesshomaru parara de repetir aquella petición tan llena de anhelo hacía esa otra mujer a la que aferró a su lado para que no se marchara de nuevo.

-Soy una tonta.- Se dijo a sí misma una vez dejara de huir.

Revisó los alrededores, ignorando por completo el lugar a donde había llegado sin prevenirlo. Los coloridos juegos infantiles y el suave mecer de las verdes ramas de los árboles le confirmaban que estaba en uno de los tantos parques de la ciudad, agradeciendo sinceramente el hecho de encontrarse sola. Sin testigos ni miradas que cuestionaran su perturbado estado.

Una ligera brisa de aire llegó hasta ella, percatándose finalmente de esta extraña humedad que provenía de su rostro. Llevó una de sus manos con dirección a sus mejillas, haciendo que el intenso y fuerte escozor de sus enrojecidos ojos aumentara al ver las huellas de sus lágrimas plasmadas en las yemas de sus dedos. Siendo esas cristalinas y dolorosas gotas la prueba más fehaciente de las dimensiones tan grandes que rodeaban ese sentir tan amargo, tan hiriente y tan doloroso que había experimentado al observar aquella escena de reencuentro entre esa hermosa joven y Sesshomaru, y en donde claramente era ella y solo ella, quien estaba de más en la vida de ambos.

Se deslizó lentamente sobre ese viejo tronco que le servía de respaldo, cayendo de un solo golpe al suelo. Tocó su pecho, estrujando fuertemente ese pequeño y diminuto espacio que desde que saliera huyendo de las oficinas no había parado de latir estrepitosamente causándole dolor.

-¿Lates así por él cierto?.- Le cuestionó entre sollozos indetenibles a ese entristecido corazón que no dejaba de lastimarla.- ¿Realmente estas así por él… por ese _idiota_ _narcisista_?.- Preguntó por segunda ocasión, no obteniendo más respuesta que el susurró de los árboles y la naturaleza que la acompañaba.

Lloró amargamente, negándose a saber más sobre esa verdad que tras sus lágrimas se ocultaba. El tiempo se había desvanecido rápidamente, tanto que los últimos rayos de sol se desvanecían en lo lejano del horizonte, trayendo con ello los primeros destellos de la luna y las estrellas.

-Creo que ahora entiendo lo que me ocurre.- Sonrió de forma desanimada mientras se ponía de pie con la intensión de marcharse a su hogar, a ese lugar del que nunca debió de haber salido y mucho menos por tener que ser testigo de los sentimientos que el Taisho sentía por alguien que obviamente no era ella.

* * *

Ingresaron pausadamente al interior del departamento, siendo Rin la primera en entrar al espacio que no había visto en cuatro largos años de separación.

-No puedo creer cuanto a cambiado todo esto.- Le dijo al chico que aún continuaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, pareciéndole digerir aun la nueva situación que sin notarlo había aceptado sin ningún tipo de resistencia.

-Fueron cuatro años, que esperabas.- Respondió objetiva y agresivamente, provocando que la castaña se girara a mirarlo tras escuchar su clara indirecta.- Lo lamento…- Se disculpó al ver el error que había cometido al tiempo en que ingresaba de lleno a la casa.- Por el momento puedes tomar una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, mañana le ordenare al servicio que preparen la que anteriormente era tuya.- Explicó Sesshomaru con sequedad, tomando asiento en uno de los muebles de la sala, esperando que lo que restaba de ese horrible y espantoso día terminara de esfumarse de una maldita vez.

-No te preocupes Sesshomaru, no me molesta estar en otra habitación.- Habló alegre y jovial Rin, tomando su equipaje para poder desempacar, perdiéndose entre los pasillos de su ahora también hogar... el mismo que nunca más volvería a abandonar costara lo que costara.

Estaba por tomar la manija de la puerta que el ambarino le había indicado, sin embargo, la enorme curiosidad por volver a ver el interior de la habitación del chico fue mucho mayor. Respiró profundamente, dejando que el poder de los recuerdos viajara dentro de ella, llevándola a aquellos días en donde ambos compartieron tanto y fueron tan felices.

Su atención se centró de pronto en una colorida caja, la misma que abierta la llamaba a acercarse y revisar así su contenido. Solo eran dos objetos los que se hallaban dentro de esas paredes de cartón, una de ellas eran los pobres trozos de lo que alguna vez fueron unos lindos auriculares de color morado y la otra era una hermosa cadena, que gracias a la tenue iluminación destellaba entre sus manos junto a ese colgante en forma de nota de Sol. Ese colguije que Sesshomaru había tirado en su intento por apartar a la Higurashi de sus pensamientos. El mismo que había buscado desesperadamente casi después de haberse deshecho de él, solo para tener algo que le perteneciese a la chica muy cerca de su lado.

-¿Qué significa esto?.- Se preguntó con desagrado, sintiendo como un mal presentimiento la recorría de pies a cabeza. Alcanzando a rememorar las palabras del peliplateado, cuando estuvo cerca de colocarse esos otros auriculares que había encontrado en la terraza del edificio.

_**-"Ni si quiera lo pienses… estos audífonos ya tienen dueña".-**_

Miró las dos partes del aparato relacionándolas de inmediato con aquellos otros que había visto ese día, estando segura que la propietaria era la misma. Una mujer que había estado al lado de Sesshomaru mientras ella estaba lejos. Alguien que en definitiva encontraría solo para hacerle ver que nada ni nadie, podrían arrebatarle el corazón de ese joven que desde siempre estuvo destinado única y exclusivamente para ella.

* * *

Entró presuroso a su oficina, leyendo atentamente la lista de pendientes que tenía que realizar por ese día. Estaba retirándose el saco para iniciar así con sus labores, cuando una delicada voz llegó a sus oídos haciéndolo mirar el asiento que de espaldas se situaba detrás de su escritorio.

-_Tanto tiempo, Souta_.- Saludó con una sonrisa fingida adornando sus labios, divisando calculadamente al chico que acababa de hacerse presente en la vasta habitación.

-¿R-Rin?.- Debatió confundido de ver a la joven sentada frente a él, esa por quien su amigo había cambiado tan drásticamente al haberle roto las esperanzas e ilusiones cuando le dejo por cuatro años.- ¡Como tienes el descaro de regresar!.- Le echó en cara haciéndose más y más consciente de la situación.- ¿Sesshomaru, lo sabe?.-

-Lo sabe, tanto que ayer pase la noche en nuestro antiguo hogar.- Le dijo con esa sonrisa llena de satisfacción posarse en su rostro.

-¡Mientes!, Sesshomaru no pudo haber sido capaz de aceptarte de nuevo después de todo el dolor que le causaste, simplemente él…-

-¡Lo hizo!, me ha perdonado y aceptado de nuevo a su lado… así de grande es lo que sentimos.- Le hizo ver mientras posaba su interés en ese retrato que descansaba sobre el escritorio del menor de los Higurashi. Reconociendo de inmediato la cadena que la chica junto a él portaba, siendo exactamente igual a ese colgante con forma de nota de Sol que había tomado de la habitación del Taisho.- Dime, ¿Quién es ella?.- Deliberó fríamente, señalando con el dedo índice a la joven de la fotografía.

-Es mi hermana, Kagome.- Respondió bruscamente, arrebatándole de un solo jalón el cuadro de él y la azabache- No sé cuáles son tus intenciones al haber vuelto, pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no es para nada bueno lo que traes entre manos.- Encaró el Higurashi a Rin, quien por su parte había borrado abruptamente la mueca falsa y sonriente de su cara.

-Escúchame muy bien Souta… Ni tu ni nadie más se entrometerá en mi camino de nuevo…- Amenazó decidida, quitándole de las manos la imagen de Kagome, para arrojarla violentamente al piso alfombrado. Causando que las decenas de cristales y vidrios rotos salieran despedidos por diversas trayectorias.- Eso te lo aseguro…- Pisoteó lo poco que restaba del retrato, tomó su bolso y así como había entrado también se retiró, dejándole al castaño una incómoda sensación en la boca del estómago ante las intimidaciones que la joven había venido a decirle.

* * *

Las dulces notas del piano resonaban vibrantes y llenas de colorido, cubriendo el pequeño espacio del salón con esa embelezante interpretación. La melodía se hizo más veloz y delicada, faltando solo segundos antes del gran final. Sus dedos se movían con una agilidad poco vista, impresionándole como siempre, el poder ver a su sempai tocar de la manera en la que solo él podía y sabía hacerlo.

-Y bien, ¿Qué te pareció?.- Oyó la pregunta de Kait una vez concluyera y se alejara de ese imponente instrumento que tanto amaba.

-Es hermosa.- Fue la respuesta que Kagome le diera al azabache mientras revisaba las partituras y notaba que a pesar de lo bella que era la pieza, está no estaba terminada.- Pero aún no está finalizada y tampoco tiene nombre, sempai.-

-Lo sé, este es mi más reciente proyecto y aunque aún no está perfeccionado, deseaba que fueras la primera persona en juzgarlo.- Le dijo con una naturalidad que la inquietaba.- Pero dime, ¿ya sabes que canción tocar el día de tu entrada al conservatorio?.- Intentó tranquilizar el ambiente tan lleno de tención, consiguiendo que Kagome le hablara de su nueva composición.

-Me faltan algunos arreglos pero estoy segura que estará lista para ese día.- Explicó más animada, presionando algunas de las blancas teclas.

-Me gustaría escucharla antes si no te molesta.- Pidió Kait, provocando que la Higurashi presionara una nota equivocada al oír su solicitud.

-Por supuesto, sempai…- Aceptó la pelinegra, levantándose del banquillo con dirección a la puerta.- Solo iré por las partituras a casa y enseguida vuelvo- Estaba por salir del aula cuando la voz del chico la detuvo.

-Por favor espera…- La llamó Kait.- Tengo un obsequio para ti Kagome.- Dio por respuesta a la joven, haciendo que se volviera sobre sus pasos. Contempló a su sempai sacar un elaborado paquete, oyéndole decir que era por haber logrado entrar al Conservatorio de Música de Tokio.

Una punzada se logró colar en su interior, haciendo que los latidos de su corazón se volvieran tan pausados y quietos que estuvo tentada a comprobar si por alguna circunstancia esté había decidido dejar de palpitar sobre su pecho.

-Espero te gusten, sé que no son tus antiguos auriculares y mucho menos los pueden reemplazar… no obstante, trate de conseguirte unos que fuesen exactamente iguales.- Manifestó con notoria alegría mientras colocaba el aparato alrededor del cuello de Kagome, sin embargo, la azabache se alejó precipitadamente de Kait antes de que pudiese darle los audífonos.- Pero, ¿Qué ocurre, Kagome?.-

-Lo- lo siento, sempai es solo que… - Dirigió astutamente su mirada hasta la ventana, percatándose de los grises nubarrones de tormenta que hundían a la ciudad en sombras.- Es solo que no quiero estropearlos con la lluvia.- Le dijo lo primero que le cruzo por la mente, ignorando que el ojinegro la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para adivinar su evidente mentira en el aire.

-Entiendo, no hay problema.- Se esforzó por sonreír, logrando simplemente una mueca afligida.

-Vuelvo en unos minutos.- Se despidió la Higurashi, saliendo definitivamente del salón.

-El mismo nombre que tienen todas y cada una de las palabras que acabas de decirme, también será el de mi interpretación, Kagome… "Lie".- Reveló totalmente confundido al tiempo en que sujetaba los auriculares morados que la pelinegra había prácticamente rechazado, viendo cómo las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer tan amargamente como lo estaba haciendo su realidad.

* * *

Se adentró entre las solitarias calles de la ciudad, observando cómo las refrescantes gotas de tormenta mojaban todo a su paso, haciendo sus propios movimientos mucho más pesados y difíciles.

-¿Tú eres Kagome Higurashi?.- Le interrogó aquella silueta parada justo frente a ella y que pareció haber salido de la nada.

Contrajo sus ojos en su intento por reconocer a la joven que aparentaba conocerla, pero la caída de la lluvia le entorpecía el enfocar la vista. Avanzó hasta la ojimarrón, quien con cada pisada que daba para aminorar la distancia, aumentaba en Kagome el desconcierto al haberla identificado finalmente.

-Sabes quién soy, ¿verdad?.- La encaró decidida Rin al presenciar el evidente estado de asombro de la chica.- Estoy segura que no me has olvidado, porque esta es la segunda vez que me vez, ¿o me equivoco?.- Rio satisfecha al verla bajar la mirada, posándola de lleno sobre los diminutos charcos de agua que se formaban a sus pies.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cadena contigo?.- Discutió exaltada al ver su colgante en forma de nota de Sol, adornar el pecho de la castaña. Esa prenda que tanto valor y significado tenía para ella, al ser el último presente que obtuvo de sus padres antes del accidente y la cual por un estúpido descuido había extraviado ese día que arribó a Japón.

-Tanto te interesa esta porquería que pones esa cara.- Se burló cruelmente mientras llevaba sus manos atrás de su cuello, retirando la cadena que Kagome pedía y exigía de vuelta.

-¡Por favor devuélvemela, es muy importante para mí!.- Le suplicó sumamente inquieta de ver uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de sus padres danzar entre los dedos de esa indiferente y siniestra joven.

-Si tanto la quieres te la regresare…- Le dijo Rin con sorna, acercando la cadena al lado de la azabache. No obstante, justo antes de que Kagome la tocara, la lanzó hacía el inmenso terreno que se situaba a su costado, escuchándose el ligero sonido del metal al chocar con la tierra mojada y restos de escombros.- Solo tienes que buscarla y será tuya.- Hizo un ademan con la mano con la intención de retirarse, aun así, fue Kagome quien freno sus intentos con una seca y firme bofetada. Consiguiendo que retuviera completamente enfurecida la zona afectada.

-¡Te dije que era valiosa para mí!.- Alegó igualmente furiosa, haciendo un descomunal esfuerzo por retener las lágrimas de impotencia que escoriaban y hacían destellar la comisura de sus parpados. No le daría el gusto de verla llorar, no a esa joven que engañaba a todos, inclusive a Sesshomaru con su aparente fachada de dulzura e inocencia.

Estaba por ir en busca de su cadena sin importar el clima o las malas condiciones en las que estaba el lugar, sin embargo, fue Rin quien la tomó del hombro con el propósito de agredirla.

_-¡No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima!_ .- Le dijo en tono amenazante el recién llegado mientras sujetaba fuertemente la mano que estaba destinada a impactarse con el rostro de Kagome.

-_Sesshomaru…_- Pronunció el nombre del chico que había llegado hasta ella en el momento justo, no quedándole más dudas o cuestiones sin respuesta dentro de su interior.

Aun a pesar de ella misma había ocurrido, pese a que luchó contra viento y marea para evitarlo se había dejado vencer y ahora ya podía aceptarlo sin reparo alguno… su corazón aprendió a latir al mismo ritmo que el de ese _**idiota narcisista**_ que el absurdo destino le había traído para cambiar su vida.

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Stand By Me

_**Titulo:**__ Destiny._

_**Hecho por:**__ Lady Akari-520_

_**Género:**__ Romance._

_**Resumen:**__ Cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, no hay poder que pueda separarlas, eso es lo que se conoce como… Destino. Un lazo tan indestructible, que nada tiene que ver con la monótona casualidad. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la maestra __**Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

**Destiny**

**Capitulo 5°- "Stand By Me".**

Las gotas de lluvia caían una tras otra, dejando que su suave y ligero sonido fuese lo único que lograra percibirse una vez que Sesshomaru se hiciera presente en aquella solitaria calle. Rin observó desconcertada el estado en el que se hallaba el chico, no comprendiendo los motivos que lo llevaban a preocuparse por el bienestar de esa azabache que se había entrometido en la vida de ambos.

-¡Pero Sesshomaru..!.- Gritó con molestia, intentando continuamente liberarse del fuerte agarre que el Taisho ejercía sobre su muñeca.

-¡Ya basta, Rin!.- La llamó con el mismo tono de voz que ella había empleado para así ganar su entera atención.- Será mejor que te marches, yo te explicare todo más tarde.- Le dijo más tranquilo mientras la soltaba de la presión de sus manos.

-Está bien.- Respondió de mala gana después de algunos minutos, negándose a perder detalle de todas y cada una de las reacciones que Kagome tenía, tomando la decisión de divertirse con aquella chica una última vez antes de retirarse.- Me iré a nuestro departamento…- Sonrió discretamente al ver como los ojos de la pelinegra se habían dirigido directamente hacía ella, justo antes de bajarla con obvia congoja tras descubrir que compartía la misma casa que el ojiambar.

Rin rompió los pocos centímetros que la separaban de él y tomándolo por sorpresa beso la comisura de sus labios simulando despedirse de su persona. Kagome contrajo inmediatamente la mirada, deseando con fervor no haber tenido que ser testigo de esa escena que le lastima intensamente. Presionó con fuerza sus puños, buscando en ellos el valor que requería para ordenarle a sus piernas reaccionar y así poder finalmente esfumarse en compañía del viento que soplaba y los golpeaba con su poderío.

-Disculpen…- Apenas logró articular en el instante en que se alejaba. Entrando de lleno al sucio y descuidado terreno en donde la castaña había arrojado su preciado colguije.

-¡Kagome!.- La nombró una vez la viera marcharse, sin embargo, fue completamente inútil, la joven ignoró deliberadamente su llamado. Regresó molesto su vista hacía Rin, retrocediendo un par de pasos para apartarse de ella y recuperar el espacio vital que le había quitado.- Luego hablare muy seriamente contigo, no creas que olvide lo que hiciste con la cadena de Kagome y quieras o no me lo tendrás que explicar detalladamente, ¿entendiste?.- Soltó Sesshomaru decidido, avanzando de igual forma en la misma dirección que la chica había tomado.

-Por supuesto que hay muchas cosas que decir… pero te aseguro que tú serás el primero en tener que dar explicaciones.- Habló mecánicamente una vez estuviera sola bajo la refrescante lluvia de verano.

Analizó cuidadosamente cada metro que componía esa propiedad abandonada, pareciéndole prácticamente imposible el poder encontrar ese colgante que sus padres le habían dado. Contuvo el impulso de llorar al ver las terribles condiciones en las que se hallaba el lugar. El suelo por el cual caminaba era inestable debido a la humedad y las grandes cantidades de lodo, sin mencionar que las piedras y trozos de escombros que se localizaban en el fondo y superficie de la tierra mojada, hería sus manos conforme las sumergía para tratar de buscarla.

-¡Detente!.- Escuchó decir a sus espaldas con notoria preocupación e ira, topándose con el rostro del ambarino una vez la levantara del fango.

-¡No me toques!.- Lanzó con furia mientras se liberaba bruscamente del chico.

Respiró profundamente en repetidas ocasiones, en su esfuerzo por hacer que el fastidioso escozor de sus ojos desapareciera pero sencillamente era inútil, esté solamente aumentaba con el hecho de verlo cerca de ella, consiente que solo apenas algunos minutos atrás estaba despidiéndose amorosamente de aquella perversa chica.

-¡Tú eres el culpable de todo!.- Le dijo con pesar, dirigiendo su vista a ese amplio terreno.- Tú fuiste quien deposito mi colgante en las manos de esa mujer.- Limpió cautelosamente esa rebelde y escurridiza lágrima que cayó por un costado de su mejilla, no dándole oportunidad de ver a Sesshomaru cuanto le afectaba todo lo acontecido.– Preferiste fingir no tenerlo, sin importarte las cientos de veces que te pedí me lo regresaras… - Sonrió con amargura, provocando que una desagradable sensación estrujara cruelmente el pecho del Taisho.- … ¡Pero claro!, que va a saber un estúpido niño rico de las cosas que son realmente valiosas en la vida, ¿verdad?.- Avanzó unos pasos para iniciar nuevamente la búsqueda.- ¡Vete!, ya has destruido en mi vida las pocas pertenencias que realmente eran primordiales… créeme, ya no hay en mí más objetos que puedas destruir o hacer pedazos.- Confesó hirientemente, no estando convencida de si en sus dolorosas palabras también incluía a su corazón.

-¡Yo no le entregue tu cadena a Rin!.- Fue la respuesta que le dio en su propia defensa, siendo ignorado por la Higurashi que había vuelto a registrar centímetro a centímetro del enlodado suelo.

-¡No me interesa lo que tengas que decir, te dije que…!.- Estaba por decirle que se marchara y la dejara sola por enésima vez, sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada más que paralizar el grito de dolor que estuvo por salir de su garganta al haberse incrustado un grueso y afilado trozo de vidrio en la palma de la mano.

-¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó al verla guardar silencio, obteniendo el movimiento afirmativo por parte de su cabeza. No obstante, pudo observar como una de las extremidades de Kagome temblaba continuamente, despertando su curiosidad por averiguar lo que realmente pretendía ocultarle.

Poco a poco fue acercándose hasta ella, oyendo más claramente los leves quejidos que escapaban de su boca. El aroma ferroso de la sangre combinado con el de la tierra mojada llegó hasta él de golpe, aclarando sus sospechas con relación al estado de Kagome. Abrió con asombro los ojos al ver ese líquido color carmín brotar desde su interior mientras se mezclaba con la suciedad y fango que se adhería a su piel, permitiéndole ver el gran espacio que había quedado una vez retirara el pedazo de cristal.

-Estás herida…- Le dijo tomándola del brazo para ponerla de pie y revisar mejor las condiciones de la lesión.

-¡Suéltame, no necesito tú ayuda… no necesito nada de ti!.- Afirmó mientras alejaba el apoyo que Sesshomaru le ofrecía, volviendo a tomar su antigua posición para buscar su colgante aun a pesar del daño.

-¡Porque demonios eres tan obstinada!.- Lanzó con enojo.- ¡¿Solo mírate, acaso no te importa que tu herida se complique?!.- Le cuestionó al notar las muecas que el rostro de Kagome hacía cada vez que introducía sus manos al fondo del fango.

-No permitiré que el obsequio que me dieron mis padres se pierda.- Confesó por primera vez al ambarino.- Encontrare mi cadena… las consecuencias que esto acarree no me interesan.-

-¿Eso incluye que quedes imposibilitada para poder tocar?.- Le reveló con sinceridad y angustia, mostrándole la posible realidad que podía pasar con su mano lastimada.-La guitarra lo es todo para ti, pude comprobarlo cuando te vi tocarla.-

Se detuvo de improviso al escuchar las palabras del chico, viniendo a su mente la promesa que le había hecho a Kait de dar su mejor esfuerzo para así no derrumbar las esperanzas que había puesto en ella una vez entrara al conservatorio. Un sueño que había tenido desde que la música se había convertido en la fuerza y el motor que guiaba cada paso de su vida. Inclusive el recuerdo de sus padres llegó a su cabeza, sintiendo que de alguna manera los había defraudado al haber perdido aquel colguije en forma de nota de Sol que con tanto cariño le habían entregado solo días antes de su funesta y repentina muerte. Contrajo ambos puños debido a la enorme impotencia que sentía recorrerla, tomando la decisión de levantarse aun en contra de sus propios deseos. El calor de las lágrimas cubrió su rostro, dejando que las saladas gotas viajaran naturalmente ya sin detenerlas, evidenciando así el sufrimiento que inundaba su alma.

-Te prometo que la encontrare...- Declaró Sesshomaru mientras colocaba con cuidado el pañuelo que había sacado para evitar que la lesión continuara sangrando. -… Al menos por una sola vez, confía en mí.- Le pidió con firmeza, retirando con suma delicadeza los restos de llanto que se plasmaban sobre sus mejillas.- Vamos te llevare a casa.- Sonrió con tranquilidad, tomando por sorpresa a Kagome cuando tomó su mano entre la suya, percibiendo la agradable calidez que emanaba de ella conforme los latidos de su traicionero corazón incrementaban con solo mantener a la azabache a su lado.

* * *

Pasaron al interior de la casa, siendo Kagome la primera de ambos en romper el abrumador silencio que se había creado en cuanto entraran.

-Iré a cambiarme de ropa, también traeré una toalla para que te seques.- Le dijo al Taisho, perdiéndose entre los pasillos para llegar así a su propia habitación.

Aguardó por varios minutos a que la chica regresara de vuelta, permitiéndose el observar los alrededores de la casa que compartían tanto Kagome como Souta. Su atención se centró de lleno en la guitarra y las decenas de hojas que reposaban sobre la mesa de la sala de estar, reconociendo de inmediato las diversas notas musicales que se encontraban escritas en las partituras.

-_Stand by me_.- Pronunció el nombre escrito en la parte superior, empezando a leer todas y cada una de las notas que componían aquella pieza, percibiendo la misma emoción que sintiera hace muchos años atrás, cuando aún consideraba a la música como algo primordial.

-¿Qué haces?.- Debatió la menor de los Higurashi al aparecer finalmente y ver al ojidorado con las partituras que había olvidado llevarle a su sempai.- Acaso, ¿puedes leer lo que está ahí?.- Preguntó con curiosidad mientras tomaba asiento cerca de él, recordando que su hermano le había dicho que su amigo detestaba todo lo referente a la música.

-Se lo suficiente, tanto que incluso puedo identificar los errores que cometiste.- Le dijo con arrogancia, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de la joven, la cual frunció el ceño al oír su comentario.

-Claro que no he cometido ningún error.- Alegó irritada de esa sonrisa burlona y altanera que Sesshomaru le mostraba al no creer absolutamente nada de lo que le decía.

-Lo hiciste, además es demasiado evidente.- Insistió en su postura, señalándole exactamente la parte que había escrito erróneamente.- ¿Vez esto?.- Manifestó con diversión al tener que ser testigo de los pucheros y muecas infantiles que Kagome hacía prácticamente de forma involuntaria y sin siquiera percatarse.- Al interpretar la canción los sonidos oscilan de agudo a grave de manera tosca pero si haces una corrección te garantizo que puede alcanzar el clímax adecuadamente... te lo demostrare.- Explicó mientras alcanzaba la guitarra de la azabache, la colocó en su regazo y sin más empezó a tocar.

La melodía cubrió la habitación, llenando todo con su dulce sonido. La Higurashi estudió cada movimiento, cada reacción y cada nota que vibraba bajo el efecto de las metálicas cuerdas, así como los fuertes sentimientos que Sesshomaru depositaba con su solo respirar. Era como estar sumergida en una fantasía, una en donde el chico sentado a su lado era la versión más inexacta de lo que era un príncipe de cuento de hadas y aun así era al único al que permitiría ocupar ese puesto tanto en su vida como en su corazón.

-_Al principio no sabía lo que significaba el contemplar a alguien...-_ Comenzó a cantar repentinamente para desconcierto del Taisho, quien rápidamente dirigió su mirada a esa otra que se mantenía fija sobre la suya conforme salía su voz, encajando perfectamente cada una de las letras que espontáneamente nacían de su boca.

El sonido de la guitarra se hizo más veloz, más atrayente… estando muy cerca el final de la canción. La atmosfera sufrió un cambio drástico sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara. Todo era relajante, inspirador… afectados sin duda tanto por la interpretación como por el cantó, siendo una espléndida y maravillosa combinación.

-_Ahora ya comprendo lo que siento...-_ Oyó decirle a Kagome, no estando seguro de si sus palabras iban más allá de una simple canción o realmente ocultaban una verdad que siempre estuvo frente a él y la cual no había querido aceptar_.- … Te amo_.- Terminó de cantar, retirando abruptamente la vista. Se sentía confundida y de cierta forma liberada ya que al menos por un instante y bajo el mágico efecto de la música, había confesado aquello que estrujaba a su corazón.

-No cantas nada mal.- Habló Sesshomaru, dejando en su respectivo lugar la guitarra de la Higurashi.- Creo que será mejor que me marche.- Expresó con ansiedad mientras se ponía de pie para caminar rumbo a la puerta.

-Supongo que debo agradecerte.- Le dijo la joven cuando ambos llegaron a la salida.- Puedo preguntarte algo.-

-Dime.- Respondió sin más.

-¿Por qué aparentas odiar la música cuando es evidente que te apasiona tanto como a mí?.-Trató de indagar un poco más sin mucho éxito, ya que el joven sencillamente se limitó a sonreírle tenuemente.

-No descuides tú herida, ¿entiendes?.- Indicó el chico al tiempo en que le daba la espalda con la intención de irse.

Solo cuando estuvo frente a su auto fue que pudo liberar el agobiante exhalación que durante todo el tiempo que mantuvo tan próxima a Kagome le estuvo torturando. Elevó sus manos muy cerca de su rostro, percibiendo aun la potente corriente eléctrica que cosquilleaba en la punta de sus dedos al haber tocado una guitarra después de cuatro años de ausencia. Y había sido nada más ni nada menos esa torpe y descuidada chica, la persona que lo había orillado a tomar entre sus manos ese instrumento que tanto le apasionaba, pese a que había jurado nunca más volver a tocar.

-Creo que los alcances que logras afectarme, son más que los que yo mismo sospechaba en un principio.- Sonrió sin advertirlo, abriendo la puerta de su auto para así partir en dirección a su departamento, sin embargo, las memorias de todo lo que había vivido por ese día junto a la Higurashi fueron suficientes para hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Presionó el acelerador y a toda marcha condujo hacía ese solitario, sucio y maloliente terreno baldío, dispuesto a cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a la azabache y la cual se aseguraría de cumplir al precio que fuese.

* * *

Los días siguientes habían transcurrido demasiado lento pese a los múltiples ensayos a los que fue sometida bajo la estricta asesoría y vigilancia de Kait, en donde los arreglos y tonos vocales iban y venían continuamente hasta conseguir el límite de la perfección. Inhalaba y exhalaba con nerviosismo, repasando en su mente que todo estuviese preparado para su presentación frente a los grandes conocedores que componían la directiva general del Conservatorio de Música de Tokio.

Asomó por milésima vez su cabeza hacía esa habitación en donde los nuevos prospectos eran juzgados y evaluados, sorprendiéndose de las impresionantes habilidades musicales que cada uno de ellos demostraba tener. Sintió aún más congoja y desazón al ver el excelente veredicto que la chica en el interior había obtenido tras interpretar una pieza de piano sumamente bella y conmovedora, presintiendo que sus piernas colapsarían si por su estúpida inseguridad cometía un solo error.

-Tú eres mejor que todos ellos, no tienes de que temer.- Escuchó decir a sus espaldas, brindándole el ánimo que necesitaba con urgencia.

-Sempai, estas aquí.- Respondió más calmada.

-Por nada del mundo me podría perder tu interpretación.- Expresó mientras observaba los alrededores del pacillo en donde los nuevos solicitantes esperaban su llamado, notando que Kagome era la siguiente en ser examinada.- Estas lista, ya es tu turno.-

-Lo estoy.- Confirmó aun inquieta, pasando por un lado de Kait para poder empujar la puerta y así entrar, aun así, se detuvo para dedicarle unas últimas palabras al ojinegro.-… gracias por siempre estar cuando más te he necesitado Sempai… te prometo que no te defraudare.- Terminó de decirle con gratitud mientras una delicada sonrisa fortalecía su comentario, provocando que algo dentro del chico no pudiese controlarse por más tiempo.

-Kagome…- La llamó con ansiedad, logrando que la azabache reaccionara demasiado tarde.

Su cuerpo permaneció estático, no terminando de digerir lo que su sempai le había hecho aun en contra de su voluntad. Kait sujetaba su rostro imposibilitándole el poder moverse o alejarse. Una tibia lágrima cayó por su mejilla, al no haber podido hacer absolutamente nada para evitar el beso que el chico le había robado.

Su mirada furiosa no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Presionó con rabia sus puños, haciendo que la pequeña cajita que llevaba en su mano pagara las consecuencias de su enojo. Se retiró sin ser visto, sin dar evidencias de que había sido espectador del encuentro furtivo de la chica y aquel sujeto. Subió a su auto, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por recobrar la cordura que aquella escena le había quitado. Dirigió su vista hacía la diminuta caja, retirando el elegante listón en color oro que decoraba la superficie. Tomó la tintineante cadena en forma de nota de Sol que por horas exhaustivas había buscado prácticamente hasta la madrugada y la cual había traído personalmente a devolvérsela a su propietaria. Guardó silencio por minutos indefinidos, aceptando por fin todo el mar de emociones y sentimientos que Kagome ocasionaba en él con solo tenerla cerca. Colocó el colgante de la Higurashi alrededor de su cuello, apresando entre sus manos aquel objeto que tanto amaba y protegía ella y el cual también formaría parte de él mismo.

-No te dejare ir, Kagome…- Afirmó convencido tanto de ese juramento como del hecho de que la azabache ya ocupaba un lugar tan grande que nada ni nadie lo conseguiría usurpar.

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Lie To Me

_**Título:**__ Destiny._

_**Hecho por:**__ Lady Akari-520_

_**Género:**__ Romance._

_**Resumen:**__ Cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, no hay poder que pueda separarlas, eso es lo que se conoce como… Destino. Un lazo tan indestructible, que nada tiene que ver con la monótona casualidad. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la maestra __**Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

**Destiny**

**Capitulo 6°- "Lie To Me".**

Un terrible pesar circuló desenfrenado por sus venas, no encontrando otro medio para manifestar su dolor más que en esas tibias lágrimas que silenciosas caían una tras otra por los contornos de sus pálidas mejillas. Tragó con pesadez intentando desvanecer el nudo que bloqueaba y lastimaba su garganta, no obstante, el contacto que mantenía con aquel otro cuerpo que aun retenía su rostro junto al de él, le imposibilitaba hacer cualquier otra acción que no fuese la que su Sempai deseaba.

En un solo segundo mil maldiciones fueron pronunciadas por su cabeza para sí misma, no logrando detener ese sentimiento de culpa que sentía por la situación que desde un inicio pudo haber evitado. Presionó con fuerza los parpados, alcanzando a percibir el desagradable mutismo que se había creado al haberse detenido el tiempo justo frente a ella. Intentó levantar su mano para alejar al chico pero era inútil, sus extremidades estaban completamente inertes e inservibles. Una última lágrima brotó de sus ojos, haciendo reaccionar finalmente a Kait una vez esa cálida humedad chocara precipitadamente contra su boca. Lentamente la fue apartando de su lado, siendo cada vez más y más consciente de las desastrosas consecuencias que su impulsivo comportamiento acarrearía.

Miró temeroso aquella mirada opacada por el llanto, observando a detalle como ese brillo lleno de alegría que una vez había enmarcado su mirar, había sido reemplazado por una perpetua mancha de agonía. Rápidamente retiró su vista de ella, no pudiendo resistir el seguir contemplándose en esos ojos desbordantes en desilusión.

-Lo… lamento…- Se disculpó el chico después de algunos minutos, manteniéndose firme en su decisión de no encarar a la azabache.- Será mejor que entres, no es bueno que hagas esperar a los expertos.- Escuchó decirle con cierto nerviosismo, pues dudaba que después de la situación en la que había colocado a Kagome, esta consiguiese salir bien librada delante de la severa mesa directiva.

Sin decir una sola palabra de por medio, la chica comenzó a moverse. Paso a paso se fue acercando a esa puerta de madera, rompiendo uno tras otro a los metros que le separaban de esas personas que sin misericordia sabía la juzgarían hasta hacerla pedazos, sorprendiéndole el hecho de que sus piernas sí tuviesen las fuerzas y confianza que catastróficamente había perdido su alma.

Entró a una habitación bañada en sombras, notando como aun en esa escalofriante oscuridad, era analizada de pies a cabeza por individuos que lógicamente desconocía. De inmediato un reflector iluminó un área específica del escenario, dejándole ver la guitarra que utilizaría para dar su demostración. Una indescriptible corriente de electricidad traspasó con ferocidad la yema de sus dedos con solo tener entre sus manos ese instrumento que tanto amaba, no comprendiendo las razones que la llevaron a recordar un día en especial, ese extraño día que regreso a Japón… ese instante en que el destino unió su vida a la de ese _idiota narcisista_ que aun en contra de su voluntad, había robado su corazón.

_**-"Eso te pasa por no fijarte, torpe."-**_

Una ligera sonrisa surcó sus labios al recordar el comentario que Sesshomaru le había dicho cuando accidentalmente habían coincidido en el pasillo del aeropuerto y en donde desafortunadamente su bebida había dado a parar a su ropa y cabello.

-De acuerdo al expediente su nombre es Kagome Higurashi y su especialidad es la guitarra, ¿estoy en lo correcto?.- Preguntó una voz masculina golpeada por los años de la edad, dirigiendo su atención a ese muro de tinieblas situado delante de ella.

-Así es.- Respondió apenas mientras realizaba una respetuosa reverencia ante ese jurado invisible.

-La letra y los arreglos hechos a la canción que compuso y que nos interpretara fueron impecables, así que si no tiene nada más que agregar, puede iniciar cuando lo desee.- Habló esta vez una mujer, quizás aún más avanzada en años que la primera que la encaro.

Tomó asiento en esa banca metálica, sintiendo el revoloteo de las miles de mariposas que alteradas no paraban de agitarse en su interior, una vez terminara de conectar los cables correspondientes al pesado amplificador.

_**-"¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?."- **_

Oyó decir con insistencia dentro de sus pensamientos, plasmándose en ellos esa tarde que descuidadamente Sesshomaru a un enfermo había dado a parar al suelo junto con ella, logrando que una oleada de relajación la cubriera tras esa remembranza. Sujetó con suma seguridad su guitarra y preparando la posición correcta de sus dedos comenzó a tocar mientras esos momentos tan inolvidables que había compartido al lado de ese idiota chico, se apoderaban de cada parte de su cuerpo, proporcionándole así, la confianza y el valor que por un segundo había considerado perdidos.

_**-"Me agradas más así… cuando no hablas."-**_

La suave y dulce melodía salía libre, vibrante y llena de una mágica emoción que nunca antes había considerado posible. ¿Realmente así de inmenso era lo que sentía por Sesshomaru?, ¿Así de poderosa era la energía que emanaba de ese sentimiento?.

_**-"Por favor quédate…. No te vayas, no con él."-**_

Fue la respuesta que ante ese cuestionamiento surgió desde lo más hondo de su mente. Manteniendo presente el instante en que el joven le había pedido con devoción permanecer a su lado al impedir que se marchara.

_**-"¡No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima! ".-**_

La deslumbrante sonrisa que se dibujaba sobre su cara se hizo aún más prominente y hasta cierto punto divertida, al rememorar ese lluvioso día cuando Rin había arrojado su preciado colguije hacía ese inmundo y desolado terreno, siendo Sesshomaru quien de alguna manera, había actuado en su defensa al poner en su respectivo lugar a esa mala y perversa mujer.

Las notas cambiaron su ritmo, volviéndose cada más veloces y excitantes, lo que aludía a que el final de su canción estaba próximo. Su corazón latía desbocado e indetenible, palpitando con la misma pasión y arrojo con la que se movían sus dedos mientras cantaba la canción que indirectamente, había ayudado a confesar los sentimientos que asfixiaban su alma aquella tarde que el Taisho tocó por primera vez en mucho tiempo… solo para que ella lo pudiese escuchar.

_**-"Te prometo que la encontrare… Al menos por una sola vez, confía en mí".-**_

La música se detuvo, dejando por los alrededores una agradable sensación de bienestar. Retiró la guitarra de su regazo, poniéndose de pie para poder aproximarse hacía los expertos que guardaban el veredicto final.

-Después de presenciar sus habilidades y destrezas diversas, el consejo directivo ha tomado una decisión.- Retuvo el aire entre sus pulmones, rogando por que el dictamen no fuese algo diferente a lo que esperaba.- Por unanimidad… la directiva del Conservatorio de Música de Tokio, se complace en infórmale que a partir del día de hoy, puede considerarse como un miembro más de esta institución, dicho esto, nuestra decisión no puede ser revocada... así que felicidades.- Terminó de decir aquel hombre con entusiasmo, haciendo que todas las sombras se esfumaran una vez las luces de la habitación fuesen encendidas.

-¡Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad!.- Agradeció sinceramente ante las tres personas que conformes con su satisfactoria presentación, se acercaban hacía ella para felicitarla por su merecida recompensa.

-Eres muy talentosa.- Le dijo una anciana mujer, la primera de ellos que llegara hasta donde estaba, quizás la que antes de su demostración había revisado sus partituras con tanta minuciosidad. Con cariño la vio posar una de sus manos sobre sus hombros, revelándole la enorme curiosidad que sentía por conocerla, ya que su sempai no había parado de comentar sobre sus habilidades antes de siquiera pensar en volver a Japón.

-Kait es un chico excepcional, sin mencionar que su don al tocar el piano es sumamente raro y maravilloso…- Empezó a decirle con tranquilidad y admiración.- Me atrevo a decir incluso que tú has sido la hermosa musa que lo ha inspirado a crear esa bella música que es capaz de interpretar… lo sabías, ¿cierto?.- Interrogó en complicidad al tiempo en que observaba como la azabache giraba su rostro a una determinada dirección, contestando de esa forma a todas las dudas que aun deseaba aclarar.

-Lamentablemente ahora lo sé...- Pronunció con tristeza al toparse de frente con la mirada de Kait, quien no pudiendo sostener su mirar, bajo con discreción la vista hacía ese otro hombre de edad que entusiasmado hablaba sobre su desempeño segundos atrás.

Suspiró con pesadumbre al terminar de digerir las palabras que se reflejaban sobre aquellos ojos color carbón. Entendiendo que después de ese beso que el chico le había robado tan impulsivamente, la situación entre ambos, definitivamente ya nunca más volvería a ser la misma.

* * *

El sonido del teléfono repico con ímpetu en aquellas cuatro paredes, logrando que al menos por un fugaz santiamén, su atención se alejara de ese gran acumulo de papeles que tenía que estudiar a detalle para así poder iniciar las preparativos del gran proyecto que se avecinaba. Con desagrado tomó la llamada que irrumpía su concentración, oyendo en la otra línea el aviso de su secretaría, la cual le informó que Rin esperaba por él.

-Hazla pasar.- Le dijo secamente, oyendo casi al instante el rechinar de la puerta.- ¿Que se te ofrece?, como puedes ver estoy bastante ocupado.- Informó de mala gana al ver la silueta de la joven entrar al interior de la amplia oficina.

-No te quitare mucho tiempo.- Habló con dulzura fingida mientras caminaba hacía el escritorio en donde Sesshomaru aún mantenía la vista perdida entre ese mundo de números y cifras que no comprendía.- Solo vine a traerte las invitaciones para la fiesta anual de la empresa.- Explicó al tiempo en que colocaba sobre la superficie de cristal el mediano paquete que anteriormente sostenía.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo, para eso está mí secretaria.- Mencionó con rudeza, recordando que antes de su partida tan repentina, era ella quien con dedicación dirigía hasta el más pequeño detalle de esa celebración que solo por obligación realizaba. Abrió la caja que la chica le había entregado, sorprendiéndose al ver el tema que había seleccionado para la celebración de este año.- Un baile de máscaras… bromeas, ¿verdad?.- Aseveró en tono disgustado, sin embargo, al ver la notoria sonrisa que se mostraba en la cara de la joven, supo que definitivamente ella hablaba en serio. Se alejó de su asiento, esperando que la impresionante vista que se reflejaba por el ventanal bastara para prevenir el inminente dolor de cabeza que sentía le impediría continuar con su trabajo, no obstante, fue demasiado tarde.- Está bien, haz lo que quieras.- Atinó a decirle con inconformidad, haciendo que Rin se abalanzara a su regazo en señal de gratitud.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, Sesshomaru ya verás que…- Calló abruptamente, sintiendo como una arrasadora y despiadada ira, empezaba a desatarse en su interior con el solo hecho de mirar aquel colgante en forma de nota de Sol que tanto detestaba, en el cuello del ambarino.- ¿Qué haces con esto puesto?.- Le cuestionó aun con asombro mientras acercaba su extremidad para poder tocarlo y comprobar que efectivamente era real, aun así, el chico aparto bruscamente su tacto antes de que llegara a posar sus dedos sobre la joya.

-No lo toques…- Lanzó con furia evidente, sujetando en el aire la mano que estuvo dispuesta a sujetar aquella prenda que tanto significado tenía tanto para Kagome como para él. Retrocedió solo unos cuantos pasos, recuperando centímetro a centímetro el especio vital que Rin con insistencia traspasaba.

-¿Tanto te importa ella, que buscaste esa estúpida cadena?.- Preguntó con rabia contenida, llegando al punto de clavar sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos y no arruinar así la imagen que el chico mantenía de su persona.

Los minutos se hicieron eternos mientras aguardaba una respuesta o al menos una excusa, sin embargo, él simplemente decidió no desmentir su comentario. Abrió ligeramente sus castaños ojos al entender finalmente lo que le pasaba a Sesshomaru, no pudiendo creer que lo que su cerebro le gritaba tan cruelmente fuese realmente verdad.

-La quieres, ¿cierto?.-

-Así es…- Fue la confesión que le dio.- La quiero como nunca antes pensé volver a hacerlo después que decidiste abandonarme.- Soltó con el alivio que brinda el deshacerse de una pesada carga que se lleva a cuestas.- Ahora que estas al tanto de la situación no pienses que te desamparare…- Le dijo con quietud, decidiendo volver a tomar asiento frente a su escritorio.-… siéntete libre de permanecer en el departamento el tiempo que consideres prudente hasta que puedas encontrar un lugar en donde vivir.-

-Comprendo, después de lo que acabas de decir, sería incómodo para ambos el seguir conviviendo bajo el mismo techo, así que en cuanto tenga algo seguro… te prometo irme.- Manifestó comprensivamente, mostrándose frente al Taisho firme y razonable después de que finiquitara cualquier tipo de lazo que aun los uniera.

Apresó vigorosamente el bolso que sujetaba consigo, explicándole al joven que aun necesitaba preparar muchos detalles para la fiesta de aniversario de la compañía.

-Estas muy equivocado si piensas que podrás librarte de mí.- Pronunció con resentimiento mientras cerraba la puerta tras su espalda, decidida a llevar a cabo el plan que siniestramente había maquinado su mente una vez el chico optara por alejarla de su lado, para que fuera la Higurashi el ser que tomaría su lugar en la vida que solo a ella le correspondía por derecho disfrutar.

* * *

El salón lucía magnifico, siendo cada decoración sumamente perfecta y delicada para celebrar la gran ocasión. Las parejas bailaban a compás de la música que interpretaba el grupo parado en el impresionante escenario, dejándose escuchar un sonido juvenil y aun así apropiado para todos los invitados e inversionistas que con el transcurrir de las horas iban llegando poco a poco.

-Creo que no fue buena idea el haber venido.- Habló Kagome con nerviosismo, ajustando aún más el hermoso antifaz en color azul que cubría estratégicamente la mitad de su rostro.

-No digas tonterías y termina de entrar, ¿quieres?.- Se quejó Sota al ver como su hermana se negaba a avanzar más allá del umbral de la entrada, consiguiendo que algunos de los invitados no resistieran la curiosidad de dirigir su atención hacia ellos.

La calma pareció retornar a su cuerpo cuando observó el agradable ambiente. Todo era excepcional, sintiendo que de alguna forma estaba atrapada en una especie de cuento o historia de época, en donde desde su punto de vista, ella actuaba como uno de los personajes principales de un relato que confiaba concluyera con un esperado… _"final feliz"._

-Puedes disculparme por unos minutos.- Avisó el Higurashi cuando un alto sujeto se acercara hasta donde estaban con la obvia intención de hablar con él asuntos referentes al trabajo. Recibiendo solamente el movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza, anunciándole de igual manera que ella daría un pequeño paseo por el jardín, situado en la parte trasera del salón.

La fresca brisa nocturna golpeaba con suavidad sus mejillas, provocando que los cabellos que escapaban de su sencillo peinado, se elevaran por sobre su rostro. Suspiró con ansiedad, presintiendo el revoloteo de las decenas de mariposas que empezaban a inquietarla al punto del caos dentro de su estómago y todo por culpa de ese arrogante que deseaba volver a ver.

-¡Tanto tiempo sin verte, Kagome!…- Oyó decir a sus espaldas con euforia, mientras que ese ojiazul desconocido tomaba su brazo para hacerla girarse, abrazándose impetuosamente a su regazo como en esos inolvidables años que compartió junto con ella cuando ambos estudiaron música en el extranjero.

* * *

Buscó con la mirada algún indicio que pudiera serle de utilidad para conocer su paradero, no obstante, nada parecía estar dando resultados. Resopló con fastidio, borrando casi en el acto su enorme irritación, al vislumbrar aun en la lejanía y con el uso del antifaz a Sota, confirmándole así, que tanto él como Kagome estaban presentes en la recepción.

-Hola, Sesshomaru.- Saludó el chico una vez esté notara su presencia, viéndose en la necesidad de despedir al hombre que segundos atrás conversaba con él.- ¿Ocurre algo?, luces bastante agitado.- Lanzó el mayor de los Higurashi sin apartar sus suspicaces ojos de los suyos.

-Nada importante.- Se excusó, tratando de disimular la intranquilidad que sentía le colapsaría los nervios.- ¿Porque estas solo, acaso no vino Kagome?.- Indagó sin titubeos, logrando que su amigo sonriera descaradamente justo antes de decirle que la chica se había ido rumbo a los jardines. Explicándole a detalle que su descuidada hermana portaba un vestido y antifaz de color azul por si deseaba salir en su búsqueda.

Avanzó entre el muro de invitados que se cruzaban por su camino, llegando después de mucho esfuerzo a la entrada que lo llevaría a los jardines. Solo bastó el internarse en aquella zona repleta de naturaleza para que su mirar se dirigiera específicamente a la hermosa chica que ajena a su constante vigilia, continuaba admirando los maravillosos rosales.

-Así que aquí estabas.- Habló con alivio al tiempo en que rompía la trayectoria que le apartaba de ella.- Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.- Soltó aun con la ansiedad y la expectación a flor de piel.- Te pido que escuches con cuidado.- Volvió a decirle mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas, haciéndole entrega del obsequio que ocultaba en el interior de su esmoquin.

La joven abrió la diminuta cajita, deleitándose cuando pudo observar aquella tintineante pulsera forjada en plata, sin embargo, no comprendía los motivos que habían orillado a Sesshomaru a colocarle esos extraños colgantes que ninguna relación mantenían con ella.

-¿Recuerdas cada uno de ellos?.- Le preguntó el chico cuando la vio sujetar cada uno de los colguijes.

Estiró su brazo para tomar la prenda que su acompañante analizaba, ampliando aún más su risueña mueca cuando de propia mano apreciara los brillantes dijes que rodeaban la joya. En total eran cinco accesorios, siendo la figura de una nota de Sol, unos auriculares, un vaso de té, una sombrilla y desde luego una guitarra, lo que conformaban aquel presente. Todos y cada uno de ellos teniendo un valor completamente indefinido, ya que era como retener un trozo de la historia que desde su llegada a Japón había comenzado a escribir al lado de esa torpe Higurashi.

-Quédate conmigo… y llevemos esto que sentimos hasta donde podamos.- Susurró muy cerca de su oído, obteniendo un débil "sí" por parte de la joven que escondía su rostro bajo la sombra de una máscara. Acarició con ternura sus mejillas, inclinando su cara lo suficiente para besar aquellos labios que le parecían extrañamente familiares.

-_Sesshomaru…_- Articuló una voz dolía y acabada por la decepción, bastando su simple sonido para separar a la pareja que se besaba oculta entre los rosales.

_-¿Kagome?.-_ Mencionó con incredulidad una vez contemplara a la azabache parada frente a él y acompañada de un chico de intensos iris azules que nunca antes había conocido.

De inmediato volteó a mirar a esa otra mujer que vestía la misma ropa que portaba la Higurashi y la cual estúpidamente había confundido con ella.- Rin…- Mencionó perplejo el nombre de la chica que sin miramientos, retiró el antifaz que ayudo a engañarlo.

-Espero que con lo que acabas de escuchar te sirva para terminar de despertarte de ese ridículo cuento de hadas que imaginaste sería toda una realidad o me equivoco.- Soltó venenosamente, disfrutando al máximo cada uno de los gestos que desencajaban la firmeza de esa idiota niña que tanto detestaba.

-Tienes toda la razón pero despreocúpense…- Se dirigió a ambos, haciendo que la fuerza de su orgullo fuese quien saliera a dar la cara por ella. Contrajo sus puños hasta ponerlos pálidos y fríos debido a la falta de circulación, suplicándole a los cielos porque su llanto permaneciera retenido el tiempo suficiente para finiquitar toda esta absurda situación.– A partir de ahora, no quiero volver a tener que ver con ninguno de ustedes, ¡les quedo claro!..- Gritó herida, no logrando contener aquella traviesa y lastimera lágrima que bajo por su mejilla derecha y la cual fácilmente pudo ser vista por Sesshomaru… sellando así el adiós definitivo.

Un vació indescriptible se instaló en su pecho, ignorando el momento que por descuido había dejado caer la pulsera que única y exclusivamente había estado destinada para Kagome, consciente de que después de lo que la joven acababa de presenciar, la inusual historia de amor que había empezado a escribirse… tristemente el día de hoy dejaba de tener sentido.

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Because I Miss You

_**Titulo:**__ Destiny._

_**Hecho por:**__ Lady Akari-520_

_**Género:**__ Romance._

_**Resumen:**__ Cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, no hay poder que pueda separarlas, eso es lo que se conoce como… Destino. Un lazo tan indestructible, que nada tiene que ver con la monótona casualidad. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la maestra __**Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

**Destiny**

**Capitulo 7°- "Because I Miss You".**

Recorrió el largo sendero de flores de forma apresurada, importándole poco que las decenas de espinas de los rosales se incrustaran intensamente sobre los pliegues de su piel provocándole dolor. Suspiró con agonía, dándose el coraje que requería para avanzar entre ese camino cubierto por tristeza y amarga desazón. Solamente deseaba irse, esfumarse y liberar por fin esa pesada carga que desgarraba su pecho al punto de asfixiarla. Elevó una de sus manos hacia su rostro, tocando en el acto a las agridulces lágrimas que como burla hacia su persona, le recordaban una y otra vez el error tan grande que había cometido al entregar su corazón a ese _idiota narcisista_ que por broma del destino, se había convertido en parte de su vida. Ese arrogando chico quien en todo este tiempo se había encargado de manipular macabramente los hilos de sus sentimientos, adhiriéndose con tal intensidad a sus pensamientos, que el simple hecho de verle, se había tornado toda una necesidad. Oprimió con fuerza ese pequeño lugar que desde que fuese testigo de aquella desagradable y dolorosa demostración de afecto entre ambos jóvenes, no había vuelto a latir con la vitalidad que lo caracterizaba.

-Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabías?…- Reprendió con pesar a su propio corazón, sintiendo con mayor rigor el peso de su indetenible llanto. Posó sus dedos sobre sus labios intentando detener todo el sufrimiento que quemaba sus entrañas de manera despiadada, sin embargo, era inútil, ya no contaba con armas para luchar contra lo que sabía era imposible.

Se maldijo así misma por ser tan débil, tan cobarde, pero sobre todo… se odio por ser tan ilusa y estúpidamente ingenua, ya que aun y después de haber sido espectadora de todo lo que Sesshomaru le profesaba a esa falsa mujer, no podía dar marcha atrás. Lamentablemente era demasiado tarde… lo quería, lo amaba más allá de toda lógica y razón, aún más allá de su propia voluntad. Aun así, el Taisho había arrancado de un solo tajo las alas que él mismo le brindó para poder volar en ese mundo de nerviosas mariposas y emociones que desconocía, con el único objetivo de dejarla caer cruelmente a pique de un brutal golpe, una vez viera cumplida su labor.

-_Por favor, perdóneme_.- Escuchó disculparse a uno de los meseros que descuidadamente había tropezado con ella cuando entrara de lleno al salón de baile. No obstante, su estado de ánimo y la poca atención que le prestaba a todo lo que la rodeaba no ayudaron a impedir el nuevo percance en el que se veía envuelta.

El fuerte aroma del vino consiguió despertarla, permitiéndole ver con sus propios ojos el vergonzoso espectáculo que estaba llevando a cabo frente a todos esos importantes personajes que sin contemplaciones, se burlaban y murmuraban de ella a sus espaldas. Recorrió con la vista el sitio en el cual se encontraba, comprendiendo que al ingresar a la habitación había chocado repentinamente con un alto sujeto, el cual en un descuido y debido a la brusquedad repentina del momento, la había arrojado al suelo en compañía de las numerosas copas de cristal que servía a los invitados y las cuales sin remedio, teñían de un escabroso color morado los cortes del delicado vestido de seda que llevaba puesto.

-Esto es una pesadilla…- Susurró con un débil hilillo de voz mientras cubría sus oídos para no tener que oír los maliciosos comentarios que decían todas esas gentes que no paraban de señalarla como fenómeno de circo. Estrujó ambos puños aun sentada sobre el alfombrado piso, presintiendo el irritante escozor de las lágrimas que quemaban sus parpados antes de bajar y humedecer sus mejillas nuevamente, aun si las razones de su llanto esta vez se debían por causas diferentes.

Sus emociones iban y venían entremezclándose peligrosamente. La tristeza, desconsuelo, ira, vergüenza e inclusive humillación. Todas ellas se arremolinaban una con la otra de manera completamente catastrófica en su interior, amenazando con llevarla a límites sumamente insospechados si no hacía algo para tranquilizarse.

-Bankotsu …- Pronunció con asombro el nombre del chico que minutos atrás la estaba acompañando, ese quien ahora llegaba a su rescate al arroparla con el saco del esmoquin que cuidadosamente colocó sobre sus hombros mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie para que dejara de sentirse expuesta frente a los invitados.

-Vamos, te llevare a casa.- Le dijo con su acostumbrada sonrisa esperando la serenara, retirando con cariño las saladas gotas que marcaban amargamente su cara en esa atormentante noche de desencanto.

* * *

Solo después de ver como la Higurashi saliera corriendo, fue que reparó en el joven que se mantenía a su lado, notando con cierto temor la clara furia que se plasmaba en sus doradas pupilas haciéndolas inclusive destellar. Un indescriptible escalofrío la paralizó cuando esa gélida mirada se posara con severidad sobre ella una vez pretendiera aproximarse, concluyendo que en definitiva, sus planes podrían verse seriamente perjudicados tras efectuar la trampa en donde Kagome, había tontamente caído sin oponer alguna resistencia.

-Sesshomaru, quiero decirte que yo no…-

-¡Cierra la boca!.- Lanzó con el enfado burbujeando de forma latente por cada uno de sus poros. Caminó hasta Rin aun con la molestia palpable, produciendo como reacción que la chica retrocediera algunos pocos pasos por mero instinto de supervivencia ante cualquier cosa que pudiera acarrear en su contra el poder de su ira.- Escucha atentamente lo que diré porque no pienso repetirlo…- Habló ácidamente mientras sujetaba fuertemente de su antebrazo una vez pretendiera huir de su tacto.- Tienes una hora, una sola hora para sacar todas y cada una de las pertenencias que tienes en mi departamento, si no lo haces, te aseguro que yo mismo llamare a seguridad para que lo hagan por ti, ¡te quedo claro!.- Sentenció tan inflexiblemente que le erizó los vellos de la nuca.

Trató de dialogar con él, de disuadirlo y manipularlo como en la infinidad de veces que lo había hecho en el pasado, sin embargo, ahora era diferente... todo en él era diferente.

-Ahora márchate y no lo olvides… tienes una hora, ni un minuto más de lo contrario, te garantizo que todas tus cosas servirán para adornar el asfalto de las calles.- Finiquitó con rudeza dejándola finalmente en libertad, haciendo que Rin trastabillara unos escasos metros para terminar de desaparecer velozmente de su vista cuando retomara el equilibrio.

Por su parte de igual forma se retiró de los jardines, avanzando con suma rapidez aquellos senderos decorados con rosas y naturaleza diversa, rogando a todos los cielos porque Kagome aún se mantuviera por los alrededores del salón para sí tener la oportunidad de aclarar aquel terrible malentendido aun si ella se negaba a escucharlo. Esquivó magistralmente a los múltiples accionistas, inversionistas y demás socios que solicitaban su atención una vez ingresara a la concurrida habitación. Ignoró a todos y cada uno de los invitados que se interponían en su trayectoria, manteniendo en su mente a la única de ellos que realmente le importaba y necesitaba a su lado.

-¿Dónde diablos te fuiste?.- Se cuestionó al borde de la desesperación, pasando una de sus manos por sus cabellos en su intento por recobrar algo de cordura.

Revisó las áreas más alejadas, llegando a inspeccionar tanto cocina como desván, siendo en este último en donde escuchara la conversación de uno de los meseros que aun avergonzado relataba la penosa escena que había protagonizado junto con una peculiar joven que accidentalmente había tropezado con él, y la cual había sido llevada lejos de la fiesta por el sujeto que la escoltaba tras ser víctima de las burlas hirientes de las demás personas.

Lo primero que paso por su cabeza fue el nombre de Sota, no obstante, su amigo aún se hallaba conversando con varios de los presentes, por lo que era sumamente notorio que ignoraba todo lo que había sucedido con su hermana. Rememoró ágilmente los eventos ocurridos, recordando que en efecto, un extraño chico estaba con la Higurashi cuando apareciera en el área del jardín. Sin perder tiempo se dirigió al estacionamiento con toda la velocidad a la que sus piernas estaban dispuestas a transitar para así poder llegar a donde la azabache estuviese. Descendió las enormes escaleras de metal con la respiración alterada y el pulso descontrolado, aun así, el deseo de ver a esa torpeza de mujer, le proporcionaba toda la fuerza que requería para poder continuar sin dejarse caer. Desfiló por los cientos de automóviles, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en busca de cualquier indicio que aliviara la incertidumbre de no saber su paradero y mucho menos su estado.

-¡Kagome!.- Gritó el nombre de la joven con tal magnitud que inclusive algo muy hondo en su interior se sintió crujir de dolor. Su cuerpo colapso de agotamiento desistiendo en la opción de sostenerlo en pie. Sus extremidades se doblaron fuertemente entre sí haciéndolo desplomarse cuesta abajo, importándole poco que su atuendo se estropeara con las diversas manchas de aceite y restos de porquería.- Ella tiene que perdonarme, tiene que hacerlo o de lo contrario terminare por enloquecer.- Se dijo con desolación, tragándose con sumo desaliento las traviesas lágrimas que iluminaban sus parpados, negándose así, a caminar por la altivez del rostro que en más de cuatro años, solamente había vuelto a recordar lo que era una sonrisa, desde el día que esa tonta Higurashi entrecruzara destinos con el suyo.

Exhaló con la inquietud y el temor que sentía de no volver a verle nunca más. Esa descuidada joven había conseguido lo que nadie más en el mundo había hecho tratándose de él. Colarse como un débil rayito de luz hasta lo más recóndito de su corazón y alma, llegando a un nivel tan increíble, que el sencillo hecho de mirarle, hablarle o molestarle, era como una maravillosa adicción. Por más que se esforzó porque esto no ocurriera, ya no podía ni quería hacer algo para frenar lo que dentro de su interior crecía segundo a segundo… Kagome Higurashi, se había convertido en la enfermedad que tenía que permanecer junto a él para continuar dándole algún sentido a su deprimente vida.

* * *

Subió su mirar hacía ese impresionante cielo decorado por las nubes de tormenta, advirtiendo que hasta el mismo firmamento se denotaba sin ánimos de proseguir. El ruido de su teléfono llamo su atención, siendo su secretaria que le solicitaba recibiera al joven visitante que aguardaba tras las dos enormes puertas de madera.

-Hazlo pasar.- Avisó a su asistente, vislumbrando sin esperar más la firme figura de Sota traspasar el umbral de la entrada con un semblante que desencajaba en todos los sentidos con su acostumbrada personalidad.- ¿Ocurre algo?.- Le interrogó deprisa en cuanto se aproximara hasta su escritorio.

-Estoy al tanto de todo lo sucedido.- Respondió aun con seriedad, llenando el ambiente con una tensión sumamente asfixiante.

-Sota, es importante que me permitas hablar con Kagome, ella necesita saber que…-

-De ninguna manera.- Contestó tajantemente con un tono de voz tan contundente que no daba indicios de cambiar de opinión.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?.- Pidió le dijera de inmediato, aun así, el Higurashi se limitó a mover su cabeza en dirección contraria a su mirada, impidiendo que Sesshomaru hurgara en sus propios ojos y averiguara por cuenta propia lo que sucedía.

Apresó su puño derecho al evocar el terrible malestar que le causara el recuerdo de su hermana la noche anterior. Su mediano cuerpo engarrotado como un indefenso animalito que agonizaba mientras que sus sollozos lastimeros zumbaban en sus tímpanos, bañándolo irremediablemente también con la tortura que ella experimentaba y la cual parecía no poder librarse por más que rasguñaba y golpeaba su pecho suplicando ese sufrimiento se detuviera.

_**-"¡Dímelo onii-san!, ¡dime como hacerle para arrancarme este amor que me quema el alma!".-**_

Fueron las palabras que Kagome le había dicho antes de abrazarse a su regazo en busca de un poco de consuelo a esa desgarrante agonía que la comía sin compasión. Pidiéndole encarecidamente que la ayudara a remover los fuertes sentimientos que Sesshomaru había forjado dentro de su corazón todo este tiempo que ambos habían estado peleando y conviviendo uno cerca del otro.

-Lo lamento, pero ella no quiere volver a verte.- Le dijo Sota sin titubeos.- Esa fue su decisión y tienes que respetarla.-

-¡Tienes que escucharme, todo esto es solo un malentendido!…- Intentó apelar urgentemente aquel precipitado decreto.

-Lo que haya o no pasado no me interesa, Nii-san.- Arremetió el chico mientras se giraba sobre sus pasos con la intensión de marcharse de la elegante oficina, sin embargo, antes de moverse siquiera, optó por finiquitar esa penosa situación de una vez por todas.- Eres mi amigo y eso nunca cambiara… no obstante, Kagome es mi hermana, ella es el único ser que me queda en este mundo después de la muerte de nuestros padres y si la tengo que proteger inclusive de alguien como tú, así será.- Tomó el sacó que anteriormente había colocado en el respaldo de uno de los muebles y prosiguió.- Solo vine a comunicarte su decisión así que te exijo la sigas al pie de la letra.- Terminó de informarle, abandonando el lugar definitivamente.

Se dejó caer bruscamente sobre el asiento, concediéndole a sus pensamientos digerir las ridículas incoherencias que acaban de ser sentenciadas en esas cuatro paredes. Llevó sus manos hacía su cuello, tocando en el acto al colgante en forma de nota de Sol que portaba desde hace varios días y del cual no se desprendía un solo instante. El signo más fehaciente que tenía consigo de toda aquella mágica vitalidad que Kagome destilaba con su simple respirar. Pasó con una delicada ternura la yema de sus dedos por cada una de sus formas, sintiéndose al menos así un poco más cerca de esa desconsiderada que había optado por condenarlo sin escuchar su propia versión.

-No renunciare a ti, aun si el mundo y tú se ponen en mi contra… no te dejare ir.- Manifestó con sinceridad justo antes de depositar un suave beso sobre la superficie del colguije que tanto significado tenía para la mujer que sin tomarlo en cuenta o al menos brindarle la oportunidad de defenderse, lo había sacado de su vida.

* * *

Los días siguientes habían avanzado con una lentitud desesperante, transformándose sin esperar en largas semanas que no hacían otra cosa más que incrementar la hambrienta ansiedad que tenía de poder ver a la azabache. Muchas veces trató de retomar nuevamente el tema con Sota, pero todos sus esfuerzos parecían no surtir el mínimo efecto, el chico sencillamente se rehusaba a darle algún tipo de información sobre la Higurashi, era como si se hubiese desvanecido del planeta.

Transitó con quietud sobre aquellos desolados territorios, permitiendo que la relajante brisa de la tarde rozara con levedad sus mejillas. Sonrió con nostalgia al contemplar el glamoroso ramo de flores que sujetaba en su regazo, esperando que con aquella ofrenda bastara para complacer a ese ser que aguardaba como todos los años en esa fría fosa de tierra.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte_… Inuyasha_.- Mencionó con añoranza el nombre de su hermano menor, aquel que se mantenía tatuado en esa bella lamina de mármol, ese quien trágicamente lo había abandonado hace más de cuatro dolorosos años. Inclinó su cuerpo lo suficiente para depositar el presente que cargaba entre sus brazos, no pudiendo controlar la sensación de tocar el lugar en donde descansaban los restos del que un día soñó en convertirse en una reconocida figura en ese mundo de música, letras y llanto que tanto le apasionaba cuando estaba con vida.

_**-"Ya lo veras Sesshomaru, un día mis canciones serán cantadas por miles".-**_

Clavó vigorosamente las uñas en el verde césped que lo protegía tras recordar uno de los numerosos sueños que Inuyasha deseaba llevar a cabo y que gracias a su repentina muerte, se habían convertido en simples ilusiones sin forma que aun ahora flotaban en el aire.

-Lamento mucho si te hice algún daño.- Le dijo con melancolía, manteniendo presente la discusión que ambos habían tenido algunas horas antes de su fallecimiento.

_**-"!Esto no es justo!, ¿¡porque tenías que haber sido tú!?".**_- _**Reprochó molesto Inuyasha después de haber leído la respuesta que le fuera enviada por la directiva del Conservatorio de Música de Tokio, en la cual le informaban que de manera irrevocable, su solicitud de ingreso había sido rechazada, algo completamente opuesto a lo que decía la carta que igualmente había recibido Sesshomaru, avisándole que a diferencia de su hermano, él sí había sido admitido.**_

_**-"Soy yo quien ama la música más que cualquier otra cosa y sin embargo, eres tú quien tiene el talento suficiente para hacerme siempre a un lado… espero te sientas feliz, finalmente has terminado con lo que le daba sentido a mi vida".- **_

Esas habían sido sus últimas palabras tras el enfrentamiento, así como también había sido la última vez que pudo ver a Inuyasha Taisho con vida antes de tener que encontrar su cuerpo totalmente inerte bajo los pies de las escaleras de emergencia.

-Perdóname….- Solicitó infinidad de veces mientras se postraba de rodillas frente a la tumba de su hermano.

Sabía que era imposible el obtener una respuesta de su parte, aun así, deseaba que alguien haya arriba oyera su petición, liberándolo de esa forma de aquellos espeluznantes remordimientos que durante los pasados cuatro años no habían parado de atormentarlo cruelmente.

El sonido de la guitarra se esparció por los alrededores, llenándolos de inmediato con una apacible sensación de bienestar. Con la curiosidad a flor de piel, se puso en marcha, decidido a localizar a la persona que de manera impresionante, tocaba aquellas notas dulces y a la vez rebosantes de energía que habían despertado su interés. Cuidadosamente se movió entre las tumbas, avanzando a un área del cementerio en la cual solamente se hallaban monumentos históricos y una que otra figura religiosa.

-¿Quién eres tú?.- Preguntó sin más al sujeto que se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol de cerezos y el cual era el responsable de interpretar aquella cautivante canción de amor.

-¿Acaso te gusta mi interpretación?.- Cuestionó aquel desconocido mientras sonreía con plena libertad delante de Sesshomaru, causando que una extraña corriente de electricidad se propinara por todo su ser en el mismo instante en que escuchara su risa.- Viniendo de un conocedor de la música, supongo que es un honor.- Respondió el chico con gracia.

-¿Tú escribiste esa canción, cuál es su nombre?.-. Volvió a insistir el ambarino en tono suspicaz, provocando que el joven sentado frente a él, inclinara con clara incomodidad la cabeza, a la vez que jalaba un poco más de la capucha que ocultaba su rostro en las sombras, impidiéndole aún más la tarea de poder averiguar su identidad.

-Esta es una canción que compuse hace muchos años, lamentablemente me fue imposible dársela a esa persona que herí con mis estúpidas acciones…- Empezó a relatarle sin razón aparente.-… Aun después de tanto tiempo, él sigue padeciendo el rigor de mis palabras, algo que desde luego no debería hacer ya que yo no tengo absolutamente nada que reprocharle...- Le dijo con una pasividad tan contagiosa, que inexplicablemente algo muy dentro de su pecho comenzaba a recuperar un poco de esa paz que tanto necesitaba.- Su nombre es _**Because I Miss You**_... ¿no te suena familiar?.- Rio nuevamente, moviendo con fuerza sus dedos sobre las metálicas cuerdas de la guitarra, haciendo que en el acto, un insoportable rasguñido aturdiera enérgicamente sus sensibles tímpanos, llevándolos a cubrir de aquel odioso repicar.

Una escenas bastante semejante había asaltado a sus memorias, una en donde podía ver a su hermano tocar aquella misma canción que segundos atrás ese raro chico interpretara, teniendo como costumbre el agitar frenéticamente las cuerdas de su instrumento casi después de concluir todas las piezas que escribía. Siendo una especie de manía que jamás pudo apartar de él.

-¡Inuyasha!.- Pronunció con desesperación el nombre de su hermano después de que ese endemoniado sonido cesara, sin embargo, el árbol de cerezos estaba desolado, no habiendo más prueba de lo que ahí había ocurrido que esa hermosa guitarra en color azul que reposaba sobre el frio césped y restos de ramas secas. Aquel instrumento del cual Inuyasha se había separado solo cuando había partido de este mundo para nunca más retornar.

* * *

Registró sus costados esperando estar en total soledad, lanzando finalmente aquella rosa blanca que llevaba consigo cuando verificara por su propia cuenta que en efecto, nadie más notaría su presencia en ese lúgubre lugar. Leyó mentalmente el nombre escrito sobre la lápida de piedra, pareciéndole resucitar aquellos momentos en que sus planes estuvieron a punto de derrumbarse, no quedándole más opción que deshacerse del obstáculo que en ese entonces se interponía en su camino.

-Si tan solo hubieses optado por mantener la boca cerrada...- Habló despiadadamente Rin, sin denotar una sola pizca de humanidad en sus palabras. Evocando detalladamente el instante en que empujó al menor de los Taisho por las escaleras una vez este se rehusara a callar la verdad que en ese entonces conocía y la cual estaba dispuesto a proclamar a los cuatro vientos para que Sesshomaru se enterara de quién era ese techado de perfección que había elegido para casarse.

-Despreocúpate y no te sientas solo, tal vez dentro de muy poco tiempo haya otro cuerpo acompañándote ahí abajo.- Sentenció macabramente, destilando sobre sus orbes la veracidad que encerraban sus amenazas contundentes. Solo había una persona, una sola que aún le estorbaba y a quien obviamente tendría que eliminar si continuaba fastidiando sus ideales.

* * *

La suave pieza de violín se dejaba oír embelezante, sumergiendo a los asistentes en una maravillosa e irreal burbuja de fantasía. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar al finiquitar la interpretación, siendo precisamente ella la única de los presentes que dirigiera su atención a cosas más atrayentes, tal era el caso de los garabatos sin sentido que escribía sobre las partituras de la clase.

Soltó un profundo suspiro de congoja, arrojando casi al instante el lapicero que con nerviosismo bailaba entre sus dedos. Miró por enésima vez las manecillas del reloj, contando ansiosamente los pocos minutos que restaban para que el profesor les permitiera salir. Tomó sus pertenencias y antes de que Bankotsu o algún otro estudiante le detuviera, se marchó velozmente hacía una de las salas de ensayos, deseosa de ponerse a practicar hasta que sus manos le suplicaran detenerse.

Estaba por abrir la puerta de la habitación cuando lo vio. La mano que sujetaba el pomo empezó a temblar con solo observarle, sintiendo claramente el revoloteo de las decenas de mariposas que se veían despertadas tras el hecho de solo saberle cerca. Él estaba ahí… en verdad Sesshomaru estaba en el interior de esas cuatro paredes tocando una de las guitarras de una forma tan extraordinario, que incluso ella misma podía considerarse una ordinaria novata a su lado.

-_Ahora grito tu nombre como si fuera un hábito… Incluso hoy…-_ Cantaba el chico con una pasión tan increíble que su propio corazón se removió eufórico dentro de su pecho.

Tocó sus mejillas tras percibir la humedad emerger de ellas, contemplando a las lágrimas que nacían desde sus parpados solo por haberle escuchado después de todo un mes de ausencia.

-_Te amo, te amo… Yo te amo a ti y no soy capaz de decirte esto.- _Continuó diciendo mientras tocaba, sin advertir en que Kagome le estaba espiando desde afuera.

-_Sesshomaru…_- Emitió con una mezcla de sentimientos que no supo ni quiso definir. Solamente dejo que esas emociones se expresaran por su propia cuenta, que hablaran todo lo que les había prohibido callar para que fuesen ellas quienes tomaran las decisiones que su orgullo por vanidad había dictaminado.

_-Lo siento, lo siento… Yo lo siento, ¿Puedes escucharme?..._-

Sigilosamente abrió la puerta que les separaba, presintiendo como los latidos de su corazón se hacían aún más violentos conforme aminoraba la distancia.

_-¿Podrías escuchar mi confesión aunque sea demasiado tarde?.-_ Anunció la parte final de la canción que Inuyasha había compuesto. Elevando la vista hacia adelante, al sentir a un singular intruso estudiarle_.-… Te Amo.-_ Confesó justo cuando su mirada se topó de frente con la de Kagome, no habiendo en este mundo las palabras que lograran describir aquella sensación que sabía ambos experimentaban al estar juntos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- Fue lo primero que dijo la azabache una vez el Taisho regresara el instrumento a su respectivo sitio.

-Vine a verte.- Contestó con una naturalidad tan abrumadora que la paralizó de golpe, dejándola indefensa por algunos segundos.

-Ya no hay nada pendiente entre nosotros, así que hazme el favor de retirarte.- Avisó Kagome mientras le daba la espalda al joven para dirigirse a tomar una de las guitarras y así comenzar a ensayar aun si él deseaba permanecer presente.

-Aún hay muchas cosas que necesitamos aclarar.- Le informó el chico con firmeza, negándose a abandonar la habitación sin antes hablar sobre lo ocurrido un mes atrás.

-¡Te dije que te fueras!.- Vociferó enfadada, girándose sobre sus talones para que sus comentarios tuvieran mayor énfasis, no obstante, fue justo ahí que pudo notar la cadena en forma de nota de Sol que reposaba alrededor del cuello de Sesshomaru y la cual no paraba de tintinear por los reflejos de luz que se posaban sobre sus contornos de metal.- Tú… realmente la buscaste.- Apenas y pudo articular debido al asombro.

-Te dije que lo haría.- Debatió en un tono aparentemente sereno, empezando a caminar discretamente en la trayectoria en donde se hallaba la Higurashi, provocando que está retrocediera en sentido contrario sin siquiera prevenirlo.

-Regrésamelo...- Pidió al chico que aún se encontraba avanzando hacia ella.- Ese colgante me pertenece, es muy importante para mí.-

-Te equivocas, este colguije es mío… al igual que tú.- Le oyó decir lo suficientemente cerca que le erizo cada palmo de su piel. Dándose finalmente cuenta de que estaba totalmente atrapada entre la pared y él. Trató por todos los medios el poder liberarse de aquella prisión improvisada, aun así, Sesshomaru colocó ambos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza impidiéndole escapar a otro sitio que no fuese el que él deseara.

-No renunciare a ti… jamás dejare de luchar por ti.- Sentenció con el peso de una nueva y desconocida realidad, justo antes de arrebatar sus labios en un voraz y apasionado beso.

Esa torpe chica que había tropezado con él en el aeropuerto, no solo había sido la responsable de cambiar el destino que tenía trazado, si no también, era quien con su inocente y brillante presencia, había colocado una fantástica gama de colores a toda esa triste y gris existencia que entendía hasta ese entonces como… vida.

_**Continuara… **_

* * *

_**Notas de Autor:**_

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, ya que lamentablemente tardare varios días en poder actualizar debido a pendientes relacionados con el trabajo. Nuevamente gracias por su apoyo :D


	8. So Give Me A Smile

_**Título:**__ Destiny._

_**Hecho por:**__ Lady Akari-520_

_**Género:**__ Romance._

_**Resumen:**__ Cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, no hay poder que pueda separarlas, eso es lo que se conoce como… Destino. Un lazo tan indestructible, que nada tiene que ver con la monótona casualidad. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la maestra __**Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Destiny**

**Capitulo 8°- "So Give Me A Smile".**

Caminó pausadamente entre esas paredes que cercaban su persona, sintiendo a cada segundo la pesadez inhumana con la que sus extremidades caían a cada uno de sus costados. Liberó una leve risa de amargura ante las reacciones que su propio cuerpo creaba solo para no causarle un daño aún más catastrófico. Consiente que tarde o temprano tenía que despertar de aquella utópica fantasía que por años, alimentó estúpidamente dentro de su incauta mente.

-Kagome…- Pronunció con desconsuelo el nombre de la joven que tras el ventanal se mantenía ajena a lo que Kait presenciaba.

Elevó una de sus manos en el aire, anhelando que con ella bastara para alcanzar al ser que por largo tiempo idealizó tener al menos en sus sueños. La fría superficie de cristal no demoró en entrometerse en su trayectoria. Haciendo que la realidad que lo sofocaba, se presintiera sombría, despiadada y sumamente cruel.

_**-"Te echare de menos, Sempai… pero por ti, prometo ser la mejor".-**_

Fueron las palabras que la Higurashi le había dicho aquella mañana cuando fue a despedirse al aeropuerto. Suspiró derrotado, recordando que en ese entonces era a él a quien sus cálidos orbes contemplaban con ese frenesí de emociones, con las que ahora admiraba a ese otro sujeto que al igual que ella, permanecía en la habitación.

Deseaba marcharse, apartarse tan lejos como le fuese permitido. No obstante, ni uno de sus músculos estaba dispuesto a dejarlo huir. Sus piernas estaban prácticamente adheridas al suelo, no hallando otro medio de desahogo, más que en esa débil mano que temblorosa, continuaba presionando las fuertes capas de vidrio. Su respiración se entrecortó precipitadamente, orillándolo a tomar con su otra extremidad libre, aquel corazón que agonizante se removía con dolor dentro de su pecho. Su mirar se mantenía fijo, totalmente estático, dejando entre notar esa visible mezcla de desazón y conmoción que semejante escena le originó. Su labio inferior se movió con ligereza, ansiando tener las agallas necesarias para vociferar ferozmente que ambos se detuvieron, sin embargo, era inútil. Un vacío indescriptible se posó en lo más hondo de su alma, siendo aquella tibia lágrima que silenciosa bajaba por su mejilla, la prueba más fehaciente del inmenso sufrimiento que con ansia lo aniquilaba.

-Esto… esto no puede ser cierto.- Alcanzó a decir con gran congoja, pareciéndole estar reviviendo aquel terrible instante de su vida que como burla, le escupían sobre la cara una vez más.

Siempre supo que el destino podía llegar a ser demasiado atroz y en cierto punto despiadado. Pero solo ahora, teniendo frente a frente ese momento… tenía las pruebas para afirmar su hipótesis.

-Deja de torturarte, Sempai…- Oyó articular a sus espaldas, desvaneciendo en instantes las ataduras invisibles que cual prisión, le robaron la libertad.

-Bankotsu...- Llamó con estupor al ojiazul que cual sombra, se mantenía descansando sobre la pared. Vigilando atentamente todo lo que se estaba llevando a cabo tanto dentro como fuera de la sala de ensayos.- Yo solo…-

-No te sugiero que olvides lo que has presenciado… - Mencionó mecánicamente, impidiéndole explicarse. Logrando percibirse un tono lánguido y carente de emociones en cada una de las calculadas letras que abandonaban su boca.-… solamente… y a partir de ahora en adelante, aprende a construir un futuro sin ella.- Concluyó con engañosa serenidad mientras se giraba con la intensión de alejarse.

Solo había recorrido algunos metros cuando Kait le dio alcance. Permanecieron en completo mutismo por agotadores minutos, siendo el peso de sus miradas las frases, palabras y verdades, que sus propios interiores preferían callar por el bienestar de terceros.

-Lo que acabas de decir…- Evocó la singular recomendación que su estudiante le hiciera. Incitando a que las grisáceas pupilas del joven se reusaran a observarle.- … lo dices por experiencia propia, ¿cierto?.- Soló bastó señalar lo evidente para que Bankotsu de nuevo le mirara con estupor.

Una sonrisa llena de resignación se tatuó sobre sus labios, rompiéndose en el acto al no poder sostener aquel aparente estado de calma que se empeñaba en mostrar cual máscara de hierro.

-Es difícil no dejarse cautivar por un ser que nació de la música.- Fue la respuesta que escuchara decirle al ojiazul.- Sin embargo, como toda bella sinfonía… es mejor solo admirarla en la distancia.- El brillo de sus ojos se mantenía impregnado por el espejismo de sus vivencias con la azabache. Esos inolvidables tiempos que ambos compartieron juntos durante su estadía en el extranjero. En donde él osadamente, había optado por traspasar la línea de una maravillosa amistad a sabiendas de no poder conseguir lo que tanto codiciaba de Kagome.- Solo espero, no te tome tanto tiempo aceptar su decisión… lo digo por tu bienestar, sempai.- Dio unas palmadas sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo y sonriéndole una vez más, continuó su andar. Desertando en aquel solitario pasillo, los frágiles restos de un abatido corazón.

* * *

Las ideas dentro de su cabeza danzaban atropelladamente una con la otra. No encontrando una sola razón coherente que le explicase los motivos que la habían guiado a acceder a la petición que aquel orgulloso narcisista le había hecho. Simplemente se había dejado arrastrar por Sesshomaru sin oponer resistencia, una vez sujetara su mano entre la suya para alejarla del conservatorio de música y de todo aquel que les interrumpiera.

Escaló con cuidado sus parpados, manteniendo su vista sobre el chico que ajeno a su constante escrudiño, manejaba el auto en el que ambos se transportaban. Lo contempló con discreción, admirando hipnotizada el profundo oro que coloreaba su iris de forma atrayente. Inhaló y exhaló en repetidas ocasiones, apartando con rapidez sus ojos de aquellos que parecían seducirla con peligroso sigilo. Optando por seguridad, colocar su atención en la vista panorámica que se reflejaba en el cristal del copiloto, notando aun como las centenares de mariposas sacudían sus alas con nerviosismo ante un acción que para cualquier otra persona podía pasar como desapercibida.

-Esto es… ¿el Aeropuerto?- Empezó a decir la Higurashi con la incertidumbre a flor de piel, al ver por el parabrisas las imponentes formas de la construcción que se erguía frente a ellos. No adivinando aun las ocultas intenciones que rondaban por la mente del Taisho al llevarla a aquel sitio tan particular.

-Ven conmigo.- La invitó el joven, extendiendo su mano con elegancia sobre su regazo para que la pelinegra la tomara, abandonando de esa forma el interior del vehículo.

Una graciosa mueca se delineó sobre su rostro al presenciar la cómica expresión de la Higurashi, la cual se reusaba tajantemente a obedecerle. Inclinó su cuerpo hasta tenerla tan próxima que sus respiraciones podían entremezclarse, causándole cierta ternura las asaltantes emociones que despertaba en ella. Acarició sus rosadas mejillas con la punta de sus dedos, sobre marcando el sonrojo que las coloreaba con una distinción inexplicable. Robó los pocos centímetros que les separaban, besando su frente tan sutilmente que él mismo se vio afectado por el desbordante frenesí que un gesto tan inocente podía despertar en ellos.

-Mientras esté a tu lado, nunca más tendrás por qué temer.- Murmuró aun con sus labios posados sobre su piel expuesta. Deslizó por segunda vez sus manos en busca de las suyas, apreciando el agradable calor que ambas extremidades emanaban al estar juntas. Combinando un sentir que ya les era imposible detener o controlar.

Avanzaron por los amplios terrenos del estacionamiento principal, no demorando demasiado para subir las escaleras que les separaban de la puerta de entrada. Sesshomaru fue quien le permitió el acceso al interior de la basta estancia, siendo recibida por una agobiante oscuridad en cuanto osara poner el primer pie en ese espeluznante lugar. Giró su cabeza en diversas direcciones en busca de otra alma que estuviese también capturada en esa penumbra, no obstante, todo parecía indicar que los pasajeros, azafatas y el personal entero del aeropuerto habían desaparecido.

-No hallaras a nadie más.- Reveló mientras caminaba a su lado.- Di ordenes explicitas para que cerraran el aeropuerto por el día de hoy.- Finiquitó con una espontaneidad tan devastadora que estuvo por desvanecerla.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad?.- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrido decir ante semejante locura, no llegando a comprender un solo motivo que guiara al Taisho a actuar de esa manera.- Pero, ¿Por qué me has traído aquí.- Le cuestionó sin reparos al tiempo en que se aventuraba a investigar.

Vagó algunos metros en la lejanía, omitiendo el hecho de que el joven la contemplaba embelesado conforme transitaba aun entre sombras. Recorrió los solitarios pasillos, pareciéndole rememorar un lapso de su pasado. Un evento que marcó su vida y selló su destino de manera decisiva.

_**-"Eso te pasa por no fijarte, torpe".-**_

Rememoró el comentario que le dijese Sesshomaru algunas semanas atrás, cuando por accidente había tropezado con él en ese mismo pasillo del aeropuerto. Río involuntariamente al revivir dentro de sus pensamientos aquella etapa tan importante, empezando a entender por qué el chico la había traído precisamente a donde toda su historia había iniciado.

-Aquí fue en donde tuve la _"desgracia"_ de conocer a un _idiota narcisista_.- Le dijo con divertida y marcada ironía, alcanzando a escuchar un _"Muy graciosa",_ por parte de quien la acompañaba.

Un chasqueó de dedos hizo eco en aquellas desoladas paredes, causando que diversos acúmulos de luz la rodearan uno tras otro con su cautivante resplandor violáceo. Los colores danzaban en el aire cual luciérnagas, dejando en el entorno una sensación impregnada de romanticismo. Movió su cuerpo por los alrededores, observando que estaba encerrada en ese luminoso círculo que celosamente le impedía salir. Marchó por las decenas de contenedores que la custodiaban, asombrándole ver impresionantes joyas en sus interiores. Anillos de diamantes, gargantillas de esmeraldas o brazaletes de rubíes, eran solo algunos de los muchos agregados que podía describir.

-Es hermoso.- Dijo extasiada al detenerse específicamente en un contenedor. Estudió a detalle el colgante que reposaba sobre una suave base de terciopelo negro, siendo sin dudarlo, la más sencilla de toda la cuantiosa colección que deslumbrante se rendía ante su persona. Se trataba de una rara forma ovoide de oro blanco, teniendo en su centro una peculiar hendidura, dándole la apariencia de una pieza de rompecabezas.

-Ahora ya no me queda la menor duda… El destino fue quién te escogió para mí...- Susurró en tono misterioso sin que Kagome lo escuchara. Apresó entre sus manos el colguije en forma de nota de sol que llevaba atado al cuello, dirigiendo de inmediato su atención en aquella descuidada chica. La misma que en cuestión de días, había plasmado su amarga existencia con incomparables acordes rebosantes de alegría.

Un segundo chasquido se apreció por los alrededores, haciendo que en instantes, las joyas que habían sido rechazadas por la azabache se esfumaran de su vista casi tan sorpresivamente como habían surgido, con excepción de esa que había tenido la fortuna de conquistarla con tanta contundencia.

-Tómala, es tuya.- La Incitó mientras se aproximaba.

Con recelo retiró el escudo transparente que le protegía. Percibiendo una desconocida emoción al tenerla consigo. La analizó con cuidado, distinguiendo en su parte trasera un grabado finamente expuesto. Su caligrafía era impecable, exhibiéndose en cada letra una exquisitez extraordinario.

_-"El destino te trajo a mi vida para que fueses parte de ella"…_- Comenzó a leer en voz alta el mensaje inscrito en la pulida superficie de oro sólido.-… _"Así que por favor".-_

-Así que por favor...- Le imitó también el Taisho, retirando a la vez, la cadena que descansaba en su pecho.-… Permíteme ser parte de la tuya.- Terminó de súbito la frase que la Higurashi estaba por pronunciar, colocando sobre la palma de su mano los dos colgantes expuestos.

Sujetó la nota de Sol, uniéndolo en el espacio vacío que poseía ese otro pendiente que la joven había escogido, advirtiendo como ambos accesorios encajaban perfectamente uno con el otro.

-De entre todas las piezas que contemplaste, estaba convencido que sería esta la que tu elegirías.- Confesó con arrogancia. Elevó su brazo a la altura de su rostro, permitiéndole a la chica vislumbrar como aquellos diferentes colguijes, se habían convertido en uno mismo aun pese a sus diversas y opuestas formas… tal y como lo eran sus personalidades.

Nuevamente separó ambas partes, tomó el dije que desde ese momento pertenecería a Kagome y colocándose a sus espaldas lo colocó sobre su regazo.

-Al menos en esta vida, dame la oportunidad de formar parte de tu alma… y de tu corazón.- Avanzó a su oído, musitando con angustiosa pausa una verdad que no deseaba seguir callando. Aferrándola con una intensidad tan abrumadora, que no había cabida a dudas o confusiones.

Sus parpados resplandecían debido a las múltiples lágrimas que se agolpaban sobre sus ojos. No recordando algún evento de su existencia en donde el nacer de aquellas diminutas gotas de agua se debiera a una felicidad tan indefinible como la que experimentaba. Su cuerpo entero palpitaba, agradeciéndole mentalmente a Sesshomaru el estarla aprisionando, de lo contrario, estaba convencida que sus piernas no tendrían las fuerzas requeridas para sostener su peso.

Con las escasas energías que aun la recorrían, se viró sobre sus talones, y así como lo hiciera el chico, igualmente se abrazó a él en un arrebatado instante. Hundió su azabache cabeza en su pecho, oyendo con detenimiento, el enloquecido latir de ese órgano que solo viviría para pronunciar su nombre.

-_Hasta que el destino lo requiera… estaremos juntos_.- Enunció Kagome con un torrente de sentimientos percibirse por cada uno de sus poros. Impulsó a sus piernas a traspasar los centímetros que le separaban del chico y aun en puntillas logró llegar a su objetivo. Besó sus labios con todo el fervor de emociones que la consumían, dejándole ver al Taisho toda la fantástica sinfonía que su sola presencia, creaba en su vida.

* * *

Deambuló entre los corredores, trayendo de vuelta aquellos tormentosos recuerdos que deseaba se mantuvieran alejados de su presente definitivamente. Sin embargo, eran días como estos, los culpables de hacerla anhelar un pasado que ya no podía hacer retornar, pues ella misma, había renunciado a ellos cuando tuvo los medios suficientes para convertirlos en los cimientos de un magnifico futuro. Se detuvo en una de las puertas que sobresalían en el pasillo, estando tentada a tomar la manija y hacerse notar ante el que ignorante de su llegada, se perdía en una dimensión plagada de notas musicales, melancolía y decepcionantes sinsabores.

-Kait…- Lo llamó desde afuera de la habitación. Dejando que la dolorosa melodía de piano, hundiera a sus sentidos en un afligido hechizo de desesperación.

Esperó en esa posición a que el joven pianista finalizara, percibiendo con su sola interpretación, el estado de tristeza que sin problemas lograba delatarlo. Abrió con sigilo, encaminándose por aquella sala de ensayos en donde tantos momentos importantes habían compartido bajo el poder de la música. Presentándose ahora como vanos fantasmas que se negaban a liberarla de los errores que aun gozaba cometer.

-Se puede saber, quien te permitió irrumpir aquí.- Soltó con hosquedad retirándose del primoroso piano para no tener que vislumbrarle.

-Vine a verte.- Respondió su visitante con una normalidad que conseguía enfurecerlo.

-Dices que vienes a verme, ¿a mí?.- Se burló secamente el pelinegro mientras presionaba con furia la botella de agua que mantenía cerca de su boca.- ¡Por una maldita vez en tu vida deja de mentir!.- Le escupió con rabia desmedida, lanzando violentamente el recipiente de plástico justo antes de hacer algo irreversible con esa falsa mujer. Pasó una mano por sus azabaches cabellos, esforzándose por hallar la calma que su sola persona le destrozaba con enorme facilidad.

-Aun si te niegas a creerme, no cambiara el hecho de que eres lo más importante que tengo.- Le dijo con seguridad, tocando su antebrazo para que se dignara a dirigirle una sola mirada.

-¡Aléjate de mí!.- Arremetió con la ira paladeando su garganta. No deseaba verla, mucho menos sentir su desagradable tacto junto al suyo.- No te mientas, lo único que puede importarle a un ser tan retorcido como tú… eres solo tú misma_, Rin_.-

-¡Te equivocas!.- Gritó al borde de las lágrimas y la histeria total.

-Ya lo olvidaste…- Articuló Kait, juzgándola con todo el peso de la traición que había tenido contra él, aun sabiendo el profundo sentir que le profesara en tiempos remotos.- Fui yo quien te encontró al lado de ese sujeto… fui yo quien fue testigo de todas y cada una de las palabras de amor que afirmabas él despertaba en ti… y por si eso fuera poco… fui yo, quien como espectador de tu inigualable felicidad, observó cómo ese tipo pedía tu mano en matrimonio.- Habló entre risas hirientes y agolpadas en rencor, causando instintivamente que una desastrosa pila de remordimientos, recayera sobre los hombros de la castaña. - Es irónico no te parece.- Preguntó al tiempo que alcanzaba la fotografía que descansaba sobre la superficie del piano. La vio por largos minutos, pareciéndole injusto los acontecimientos que el destino le obligaba de nuevo a padecer sin merecerlo.- Sesshomaru Taisho, se ha convertido en el hombre que por segunda ocasión… me ha robado el corazón de la mujer que amaba.-

La colérica mirada de Rin le miró directamente al oírle enunciar ese nombre en particular, quitándole de las manos el marco que sostenía con tanta devoción. Y ahí estaba esa ordinaria tipa, posando junto a Kait en las afueras de esa misma escuela de música.

-Ni Sesshomaru y mucho menos tú… se quedaran junto a ella, eso te lo aseguro.-Prometió con aterradora demencia.

Su sangre circulaba enloquecida, deseando destruir a esa chica del mismo modo en el que lo había hecho con aquella fotografía. Los trozos de vidrio salían despedidos en variadas direcciones, incrustándose uno a uno en los pobres despojos de la imagen. Sonrió levemente al armar las ideas que asaltaron a su mente en una fugaz demostración de locura, no quedándole la menor duda de lo que tenía que hacer de ahora en adelante, para deshacerse de ese gran obstáculo que era… _Kagome Higurashi._

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
